My Dark Angel
by TheDarkHyuuga
Summary: Hinata's an average girl with an average life who dreams to surpass herself as a Hyuuga. But will the appearance of her 'Guardian' Angel become her demise. Or her future? SasuHina
1. Hinata

So here is a new SasuHina fic I have wanted to make for ages now

**So here is a new SasuHina fic I have wanted to make for ages now!**

**And also because they are becoming my OTP!**

**Ok, please enjoy and review!**

SASUHINA

The sound of an alarm clock signalled the beginning of another day. For Hinata Hyuuga, it signalled the always horrible mornings where she would have to get out of her warm, safe cavern in her bed and face the world again. She snaked a hand from under her fluffy, blue covers and tangled indigo hair to find the top of her plain grey, square clock. Her fingers finally brushed against a bulge that erupted from the middle of the square and with a hard push, the annoying beeping of the alarm ceased its pattern. She sighed in content as she tried to fall back to sleep. As usual, she couldn't. It was a habit. She just couldn't go back to sleep once she was awake. Another quality she took from her mother. So she had to be grateful.

With a pull of her will, the female got up on her knees, the blankets falling against her shoulders, followed by her hair. Her eyes were drowsy and she raised her fist to her eye to rub against her sleepiness. She stretched her body and arms and flipped her legs over her mini table and on to the hard wooden flower beneath her. It was cold, making the teenager shiver as she pushed herself off her warm cavern and made her way to the wash room. She walked down the small hall way to the bathroom right in front of her. After she did her business, she fixed her drowsy face b y splashing cold water over it all. After applying her anti-pimple soup and washing it off, she put pale red blush to give color to her soft pale face. She added some blue eyeliner to make her lovely lavender eyes stand out more. The female grabbed her favourite silver brush, owned by her late mother before her, and began to untangle her jungle of indigo locks till they retained their natural straight complex.

Hinata returned to her room and began to strip out of her P.J.s and started to dress in her school uniform. It consisted of a dark green skirt that reached to her knees, a pale green undershirt and a dark green buttoned vest. It had a green leaf on her right chest, representing her school which was surrounded by the greenest leaves in the world. It was Konoha's proud symbol and Konoha High's proud symbol as well.

After slipping on her long dark green socks and checking herself one more time in the mirror, Hinata beamed a smile and raced downstairs to start her breakfast. She has been living by herself at age 13, now 15, which was just above the legal limit to leave her estate. And she had been waiting for that age.

All her life, Hinata had been looked down upon, even by her own family who followed the crowd and condemned the teen as unfitting to follow her noble name, Hyuuga. The Hyuugas were some of the most respected people and one of the most powerful clans. The day she was born, Hinata was destined to become the heiress and lead the Hyuugas in their quest to be the most powerful clan in the world, not just Konoha. But fortunately, Hinata was born with a gentle, kind nature, which she had taken from her mother. Mrs. Hyuuga, since Hinata had not learned the name of her own mother but knew it started with an M because her mother had carved her initials in the silver brush, married the head of the Hyuugas when she was very young. She was not a noble but a peasant who pleased everyone around her and who was nicknamed 'The Sun' because of her bright smile. Hiashi, the head and Hinata's father, fell for his wife almost immediately from her beauty at the age of 15. Unfortunately, this was not approved by the other elders of the Hyuuga Head but Hiashi did not care, discarding their complaints. It was long before Hinata's birth was announced and 6 months after, came into the world.

Hinata's mother was more then happy to have her first child. They had named her Hinata because she was the daughter of the sun and a beautiful girl at birth, even when covered in blood. Hiashi declared that his first daughter would be the next head of the Hyuugas which was usually only decided after the child turned 16. Unfortunately, the rest of the Hyuuga nobles were not pleased. And that anger grew more when a second child, named Hanabi, was born after Hinata's fifth birthday.

And that had been the last straw for them.

She had been sleeping soundly in her bed, when an assassin, secretly hired by the Nobles, killed her in her sleep. Had Hiashi not come into the room at that moment, the assassin would have murdered little Hinata and Hanabi. Hiashi killed the assailant and the next morning, a dreadful funeral was held under a cloudy sky. Hinata had been too young to understand, and her sister, a sibling.

Not long after the horrible murder, Hinata had met her cousin Neji, who was a member of the Hyuuga but a member of a line of Hyuugas from a lower branch, which was lead by Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi. This meant they were not as important as the Main branch; Hinata's branch. Again, the five year old girl did not understand the difference and treated Neji with love and compassion. Then came another dreadful death. Hizashi Hyuuga was murdered, killed by an unknown source till the Head announced Hizashi was sacrificed to save Hiashi from death at the hands of the country that assassin that tried to kill Hinata and Hanabi came from. Since then, Neji had stopped visiting Hinata and even glared at her every time they met. Hinata was so confused, age 6 when her uncle died, and still too young.

Now at age 14, she had wished she knew more then before. All the facts were clear to her now and she regretted staying away from her cousin because of his cold hatred to her. She was too scared to talk to him, even if he went to the same school as her and attended some of her classes.

Even after Hizashi's death, Hinata's bright smile and warm aura continued to grow, bringing people closer to her. But after age 6, her father and the rest of the Nobles had begun to treat her differently. They were just as cold as Neji, though not from hatred, but with intent to close her sweet personality till she was cold and ruthless, perfect to lead a huge clan like the Hyuugas. And it was noticeable how much she, not Hanabi, grew so much to look like her mother that they were practically twins. And it was also obvious how Hiashi avoided looking at Hinata, training her to be the head without a father's compassion. But nothing worked, and Hinata's kind nature drove the Nobles to push Hiashi into withdrawing her as head. He did not agree at first, making up excuses to keep her around him. But soon, her pacifist acts began to grow too obvious that some representatives of clans turned to her, not her father, for acceptances, seeing as how she hardly said no to anything.

After a few meetings, it was decided that Hinata, at age 13, will be withdrawal as the head and Hanabi, being still young, will take her place.

The ex-heiress was then after, treated like dirt, since she was a disgrace top her family. After a few months of torturous arrogance, Hinata made the decision to move out of the Hyuuga estate and start fresh with a new start in a new place. No one stopped her, which made her resolve to be a better person of the Hyuugas stronger.

Hanabi was the only one to see her out, old enough to understand what Hinata could not at her age. With a regretful look on her face, Hanabi said her goodbyes and the ex-heiress left her noble life for good.

Now here she was, 15, ready to start another day in her second year of high school. Her first year didn't start out as good, looked down upon those who knew of her exile (Hinata guessed her popular cousin Neji had spread the word) and those who were jealous of her looks, which she admired aren't as great as everyone thinks a noble is.

It was after the first few months she met Sakura Haruno, a popular cheerleader.

Sakura had shoulder length strangely pink hair, that she swears is her real hair color, and ivory skin that shone against the rays of sun. She had sea-green eyes you could get lost in and a soft, natural blue against her cheeks. Her form was curvy, which was thanks to her years of gymnastic classes and cheerleading. The female had uncountable friends, an amazing popularity among teachers and students, and a face as innocent as a child.

So why would someone, who was busier then a teenager should be, take notice of a nobody, newbie like Hinata?

The ex-heiress never found her answer but she was certainly shocked when Sakura had suddenly, in the middle of their English class, request Hinata to join her and her friends for lunch. She even flashed her perfect teeth smile that she used to get her friends and her out of detention. The indigo haired girl couldn't resist the offer and accepted with her own shining smile.

It was then Hinata was introduced to Ino, Temari and TenTen. Ino was a light blonde whose hair was always in a ponytail and left a bang falling over one of her bright blue eyes. Her skin was also ivory but not as natural as Sakura's. Ino was notoriously named the Fashion Queen for her enjoyable fashion sense and make-up wearer. Temari was another blonde, but her hair was darker, and held into four hair ties, each pointing into a different angle to form a square. Her sea blue eyes shined with superiority and self-confidence that's almost frightening. After all, she was a year ahead. TenTen was a quiet girl, more inclined to her book then talking. She had brown hair that she always held in two buns and where highlighted with light brown streaks. Hinata had always thought the hairstyle was very cute but would never work on her unmanageable long hair. TenTen, besides Hinata, wore her uniform properly. Sakura and Ino always added a scarf or earrings or necklaces or bracelets to their outfits and Temari like to wear her buttoned up vest unbuttoned. Hinata had tempted to try messing with her outfit but thought it was safer to leave it the way it was.

Besides, the girls said it looked very cute on her, compared to others.

After that special lunch break, the five girls were inseparable. The only thing they didn't share was their clubs. Ino was co-caption of the cheerleading squad while Sakura was caption. Temari was the caption of almost every female sport team, including Cross Country and TenTen was president of her Book Club as well as the knitting club and the vice-president of the Student Council, who Neji was president of. Hinata, with help from her friends, opened up her cocoon and, much to her cousin's dismay, became quite popular and joined, later becoming president of, the Science Club and Math Club.

Things only got better in her year when a new kid transferred to the school from a smaller district way outside Konoha.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki. And in no time at all, he became Hinata's first and only crush.

His spunky and cute attitude made him popular and hated by every member of the staff and student body. His independence sparked a side of Hinata who wished she would be that lively. The way he spoke was of his own accord, hardly caring about what people thought and his silly jokes always cracked up everyone. His appearance was also a talk in the lunch room. He had bright blonde, spiky hair that stuck up everywhere as if he didn't even bother brushing it. His uniform was always tattered and crippled and his sweet blue eyes showed his mischievous side to anyone willing to look into them. Three marks on each cheek were a mystery and no one asked, deciding he had gotten into a knife fight in his old school. He'd be the type to get into that kind of trouble. But no matter what people said about him, all Hinata could think was that he was her idol.

Her crush was completely obvious to her friends and pretty much everyone who saw them interact. The problem was Naruto was too thick headed to realize her attraction to him. Which was the only down-fall of her first year. Her resolution this year was to make him notice her and perhaps even fall for her!

Hinata's mind was set as she rushed towards the brown brick school that loomed over tall evergreens.

SASUHINA

**There is my start!**

**I hope to continue if you people will review**

**I love you all!!**


	2. Sasuke

Ok, going to start a new chapter with or without new chapters

**Ok, going to start a new chapter!**

**This is Sasuke's point of view!**

**It's pretty short but well more stuff is to come!**

SASUHINA

Dark, coal eyes followed the female figure as she darted from corner to corner, destination: her educational center. Or school, as she would put it. Her long straight indigo hair flew behind her and her solid brown platform shoes made loud sounds when they hit the dark grey sidewalk. Her green skirt kept riding up as she ran, making her pull it down each time. It was certainly not the type of material on windy days. But since it was part of that ridiculous outfit then she had no choice.

The owner of the dark eyes closed them and sighed deeply, sinking his already covered hands deeper into the pockets of his baggy black pants. The sleeves of his navy jacket slipped over his hands, hiding the pale skin as his head leaned down, dark blue bangs following and limping in the air. He stood tall with an air of dignity hovering over him.

"So you've seen her" it was more of a statement then a question. The deep voice echoed along the walls of the dark chambers. The figure who was watching Hinata opened his eyes and turned to look at the second figure, taller then the first and leaning on his leg. He stepped into the chambers, revealing his navy T-shirt and baggy black pants identical to the first male. His long darker blue hair held itself in a low ponytail and his pale skin shined its smoothness against the burning candles in the room. His black eyes watched the first figure with an intensive look. Said male looked back into the small pond near his feet. With a kick, the ripples destroyed the image of the female, causing it to return to a normal looking puddle. "I hope you took a good look at her" the second male said, eyes not leaving the other in front of him.

The male turned briskly, hands out of his pocket and head bent, and walked past the taller man.

"This time…" the taller said, not following the smaller "…it isn't your choice"

The smaller hesitated for a moment before continuing his brisk walk.

"…Sasuke"

SASUHINA

The navy haired boy's feet landed perfectly on the railings of a high building, leaning back so he stood tall again and his eyes darted across the many houses and building in his view. But everything he saw, he saw them in dark shadows. No matter how the light shined down on the peaceful little town, the male only looked in disgust. That was the way he knew to look at things. It wasn't like he was born or raised to hate good things. It just suddenly came to him after his other incidents. Now the Human's Realm was just so goody-goody looking that it was sickening. It was as if they were completely oblivious to the problems anywhere else but their own perfect lives in their perfect town. Very degrading.

With a sigh, the male jumped off the roof of the building he was standing on and flew up into the air. Suddenly, two black wings erupted from his back, roots inches away from each other, and a wing span of a two-story building's wall. Feathers of darkness let themselves off the wings and fluttered around the male, creating a black effect against his already dark attributes, excluding his white skin.

He had a destination. So no time for sight seeing.

With a burst of his gigantic wings, the male flew, fast and furious, towards Konoha High.

SASUHINA

**Yes this was short **

**But since Sasuke is an angel, his story is too short to really make and his past and future will be shown in future chapters!**

**So please review and enjoy the next chapters!**


	3. The School Day

Trying to get as many chapters as I can into this story before school starts

**Trying to get as many chapters as I can into this story before school starts!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Please enjoy!**

SASUHINA

Hinata flipped her hair over her shoulders and fixed it up as she slowed down, approaching the looming building of her school. It was the second week of school so she still needed to make a good impression. She raked her fingers into her already tangled hair and removed the easy notes created on the surface. Small amounts of indigo intertwined around her fingers and flew to the ground as she tossed them away. She fixed her skirt which had been riding up her knees, straightening it till it once again formed its natural look. She smoothed out her crumpled vest and pulled her undershirt's sleeves down. With a last dust of her socks, Hinata smiled, ready to face everyone again.

She rounded the corner and almost ran right into someone. She stopped immediately in her tracks while the other kept going, their nose in something. They didn't notice the female and walked right into her. With a grunt, Hinata and the other staggered back. The female regained her composure first, straightening herself and rubbing her head, where she had collided with. The person, obviously a male, rubbed his own head and straightened his body again. Hinata smirked at him.

"S-Sorry" she whispered, raising a hand.

When she gave a good look at the boy, he was staring at her intently, glass blue eyes blazing, not with anger, but with coldness. His body stood immediately erect, looking much taller then the petite female. The uniform he was wearing hugged his built body. The males hand, which was rubbing his sore forehead, suddenly went to his side, revealing a red circle, which promised a bruise. Hinata almost staggered back from the intense gaze he was giving her, looking down on her from under his nose. What surprised her the most was the heavy black outline around the male's hollow eyes, creating no shadow across his black pupils. Red hair stuck it in different directions, almost like Naruto's except this guy's hair was shorter, still holding a graceful look. He stared at her for a few seconds, before fixing his brown bag Hinata just noticed was positioned on his shoulder, and walked past her, obviously trying not to rub his shoulder against hers. Hinata watched the male's figure walk past her, and stopped as he turned to walk into the school's side doors.

Well, that was interesting.

With a flick of her hair, Hinata resumed her cruise to the front of the school. She immediately saw her four friends, huddled in a corner with Sakura in the middle, holding something. The indigo haired female smiled warmly, discarding her small meeting with the scary male, and dashed to meet with her friends.

SASUHINA

Sasuke's eyes once again followed the female as she huddled with her friends. They gave her hugs and smiles that were just as sickening the male's first impression on the place. They were now crowding around a pink hair female who held out thick, pink, square item. For some reason, it was a big deal and Hinata's eyes went wide with wonder. Then her smile, which was already plastered on her face, grew bigger and she almost gave a little jump of joy as she let her finger run along the rim of the small object. Jeesh, humans sure are strange.

But at least he found his subject.

Suddenly, a ringing sound came from the school that attacked the male's sense, sending him falling back from his crouched position. He raised himself with his hands and sat on his bottom, an annoyed and surprise. The ringing sound came from a small gold-colour circle attached to the wall and an even smaller handle-looking object attached to the circle was hitting it as a fast pace. Stains of grey dirt littered his black pants as Sasuke stood himself up again, cleaning his jacket from the dirt and glared dangerously at the golden duo. He then slipped his gaze down, intending to watch the female a little longer. But he was in for another surprise when he watched a huge pile of students pushing there way into the small entrance of the educational center.

The female was lost in the sea of heads.

_Damn…_the male thought as he shifted his eyes from head to head. Seriously, why do humans insist on changing their hair color? Really, he could see green-heads from where he was sitting.

After a few minutes, the place which was surrounded by teenagers was quickly empty and quite. Which was a relief to the dark haired boy. He gave a huff as he purposely fell on his bottom. He placed his hands down to support himself as he leaned back to see the large sun looming over him. Its heat rays heated the male's body but he refused to sweat. Sweating was for humans. But that didn't mean it made him awake. Sasuke leaned on his back, his clothes hitting the heated roof of a house, and closed his eyes, falling into a small sleep.

SASUHINA

Yet another great day. Hinata was getting used to them now. But nothing would defeat the days she spent in her 13 years as a Hyuuga heiress. The ex-heiress's attention finally returned to her friends as giggles erupted. Temari must have told another joke again about the lazy genius in her Math class, Shikamaru. He was in Hinata's Lit. class as well and she knew very well how his sleeping annoyed the teachers to no end. But he was smarter then most thought at first sight that it didn't really matter if he spent the day in school or not.

"Seriously, his drool was so gross" Temari cringed to show her point. Her eye twitched and she stiffened up, adding a solid shrug. It was another one of her funny faces and the girls around her broke into another fit of giggles.

"Jeesh that guy has a serious future ahead of him. I really wish he would just realize that" TenTen sighed, taking a bite from her peanut butter sandwich. The girl always brought there own lunches unless it's a late-for-school emergency. Then they share. Cause rumours of the cafeteria food kept them far away.

Hinata nodded in agreement, reaching for another one of her sushis when something caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head immediately and her eyes fell on a familiar individual.

It was the red head from before. His eyes were still as cold as ice as he moved to grab a tray from the pile. His hands gripped the tray tightly and shoved it on the iron rails as he moved down to get the sloppy green food from the cafeteria lady, Anko. She had used to be the gym teacher but transferred when Gai, who used to be the janitor but was replaced by who knows who, took her spot when he begged the principle Tsunade so much. Anko didn't mind being a lunch lady. Like in gym, people were scared to come near her. This time she was armed with cooking. She now flashed her big, frightening smile towards the red head as she flicked her splosh onto his tray. Hinata could easily see sprays of green splotches attacked the male but didn't reach his uniform, only reaching the end of the tray. He didn't seem to notice as he placed sliver coins on the counter, turned and walked towards an empty table. His eyes were set, not looking left to right. He slid into his seat at the very end of the table and leaned into to grab his spoon.

"Yo Hina-chan!" Sakura's exclamation made Hinata's eyes dart back to Temari. She noticed the other girls staring at her too. They gave her confused looks. She smirked.

"O-Oh sorry. What was that?" she asked. Before she transferred to Konoha High, she had been the worst to hold a conversation without stuttering. After meeting her friends, she could control her stuttering, more confident in her voice.

"Thought ya spaced out there for a moment" Temari leaned back a little, giving the ex-heiress a Sabaku Eyebrow Raise. That's what they called Temari's famous superiority look. She had more.

"Oh well I was just thinking about the Science project Kakashi-sensei is making us do" Hinata nibbled her sushi, flushed from being caught not concentrating but glad she wasn't spotted watching the red head.

"Oh right!" Ino's hand flew to her mouth, which had formed into a perfect O. She was in Hinata's Science class. "It seems like such a big project for the beginning of the year!"

"Ya but I'm worried about who will be my partner" the indigo haired female was actually wondering right now about that.

"Well we all know who you _want_ as a partner" Sakura snickered. The other followed as Hinata flushed a light red. That's right. Naruto was also in her class.

"Oh well, ya know, whoever your thinking of might just drag me down" with that the blushing girl stuffed a sushi in her mouth before her friends could send any more snarky comments.

SASUHINA

The horrid ringing woke the male up with a jump. He blinked away the light that was hitting his eyes and raised himself up and onto his bottom. He rubbed his eyes and focused them.

_Where am I…_he tried to think but the ringing sound was giving him a headache. He raised his hand to his ears in a vain attempt to stop the sound coming through his ears.

Fortunately, the infernal pattern stopped and he could remove his hands from his ears. Sounds of shoes stepping onto solid surfaces and the shuffling of clothes and backpacks soon filtered the front of the educational center. The sea of heads began, going the opposite directions of the door. Once again the male searched for the female but was in no such luck as before. He growled in frustration, intent to rip apart every one of these horrid teenagers till Hinata was the last left. This searching was ridiculous.

He cursed his brother for removing his search senses.

_**It'll lower down that ego of yours**_

Those dastardly words still stung the Sasuke's mind.

With another low growl, he jumped from the building, his large wings growing back again, and flew in the opposite direction from where he watched Hinata come to school.

At least he knew where she lived.

SASUHINA

**Yo! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**These chapters are probably the shortest ones I have ever written!**

**I'm hoping to write more once we get into the action!**

**Till then, review, and maybe even give me some ideas!!**


	4. Meeting Sasuke

**Going to keep going with this and finish a few chapters**

**Thanks for the reviews again everyone!**

**I hope my fic becomes an interesting read!**

SASUHINA

Hinata waved goodbye to TenTen, her closest neighbour as she turned and started to walk briskly down her avenue. While she was in class, the weather changed to a colder climate and she huddled her body closer as the wind picked up, tangles of her hair blowing in her face and her skirt once again riding up. It was really annoying to fix it up all the time, even in the softest of wind calls. She fixed her back backpack over her shoulders and walked a little faster down her lane. Dust and leaves picked up and attacked her vulnerable legs. She closed her eyes and covered it with her hand so the dirt didn't get into her eyes. More of her hair escaped in the wind as she, now, began jogging down her lane. If possible, the wind kept picking up, more and more, almost blowing the light girl off her feet. Thankfully, behind her fingers, she could see her apartment. It was the smallest one in the town but it was comfortable and decent enough for her two-job salary. Speaking of which, in a few hours she needed to get down to the Konoha Café and take her shift after Kin, a raven haired female who wasn't the nicest employee. Hinata hoped the climate would warm up before she had to dress up in her maid outfit for the café. Don't ask.

She dashed into the apartment's entrance, gasping from her run. Cross Country was never her favourite part of Gym.

Hinata literally fell onto the front counter, breathing in and out for air, her legs feeling wobbly. Shizune, the owner and front-post lady of the apartment, looked down at the sweating teen. She had black hair that was almost boy-cut if it weren't for her bangs that fell over her shoulders and a very feminine face to go with it. She was skinny but in healthy way.

"Are you ok Hinata-san?" she asked, leaning down for the ex-heiress to hear her and raising a delicate black eyebrow. Hinata looked back up from her arm, which she has rested her forehead on, and smiled.

"Y-Yeah. It's just really cold outside that I ran" the indigo haired female straightened up, smoothing her hair down from its hectic state. Shizune smirked at the other female and sighed.

"Ya, I heard there was a storm coming" the black hair female looked past Hinata's shoulder and stared outside. It was already getting dark as ugly clouds began to cover the bright sun that had been staring down on the peaceful town not too long ago. She could easily see the wind picking up, blowing more leaves off the ground and off the trees. "Strange weather though. Thought we were still in summer" she giggled.

Hinata took her leave, walking up the dark flight of stairs towards her own room. Her steps echoed off the ragged, thick stone walls. The stairs were creaking with every move of her muscle, threatening to break under her light weight. Dripping sounds of the pipes that were visible to viewers hit the wall with small thuds. All in all, everything shared one common thing. They were all a shade of grey. So the apartment wasn't in the best quality. At least it was cheap and comfortable. Hinata would choose this broken down, ugly place over the luxury of a Hyuuga any day. No one took her seriously when she said this and she couldn't blame them.

With another push, she entered the second floor of the three story high apartment. The female began to walk past the many other red doors, whose paints began to fade off. It was kind of interesting to watch the apartment go bleak. Like watching old movies grow older.

She finally reached her own scraping door, turning more into its original wooden form then its red painted form. The number 55 was scratched on the wall with black ink. Hinata fumbled in her school bag for her solid, yellow key. Like the whole building, her key was also scratched and bruised by constant attempts to make sure it went through the hole in the door knobs so the ex-heiress could get into her house. Her hand went deeper into the warm knapsack till her fingers finally brushed again almost sharp edges. She pulled out her keys, two of them bashing into each other, making a ringing sound. One was to get into her house. The other was to lock her windows and doors in case of emergency. This place still had its security in place. Even if it was 50 years old.

Hinata picked the more damaged of the two keys and positioned it at the entrance of the small key hole at the very bottom of her door knob. She tried to stick it in, getting stuck half way as it always does. Frustrated after the few adjustments, but completely used to it, Hinata pushed the key further with all her might, still getting jammed, and refused to go in any further. She bashed the key in more, unafraid she would scrap it.

The teen expected the key to finally fall into place. What she did not expect was the door suddenly bursting open.

Hinata fell; face first, onto the hard, wooden floor. She was surprised that her nose didn't break but she could have sworn she smelt the tangy scent of blood. Her knees scared the edge of the hallway and her floor, causing her dry skin to crack. She could feel pain all on her elbows, though, mostly, as they had received more of the impact of the fall. It was her fast reflexes. Too bad she hated to get hurt on her sensitive elbows. She gave of continues moans of pain as she struggled to get up, her legs shaky from the surprise impact. When she finally steadied herself, grabbing the frame of the door to support her, she looked up to see a tall figure, giving their back to her. She almost yelped, in surprise this time. The figure didn't move, seeming to be more interesting in the pattern of her kitchen cupboards. They weren't anything special though, just an extra to the boring light brown compartments. Hinata could see the strangers fingers move against the swirls of painted blue and mixed with purple dots, also carved in. The ex-heiress could easily see, from the boy's frame and hair, that the stranger was a male. He had a well built chest, set shoulders, dark blue hair, dark clothes and the palest skin, comparing to herself. He stood tall, unlike how you would slouch when standing in one place for too long.

Well, he certainly wasn't acting like a burgler or anything. Still, she needed to take the matter into her own hands.

Hinata gulped down the saliva that had built up, and started to ease in close to the male. When she was only a few feet away, the stranger suddenly turned around, extremely fast, a strong gust of wind picking up, powerful enough to blow strands of hair into Hinata's face.

The female jumped back the minute she got a good look at the man's face. He was pretty easy on the eyes, even though his face looked tense. But that was defiantly not the reason for Hinata to jump back in fright, literally. No, it was his eyes. His dark, colorless eyes stood out the. They were endless and cold like a winter storm. Suddenly, the temperature in the room lowered by at least a few degrees cause the indigo-haired female shivered. Her lavender eyes would not leave the darkness of the male's. It was almost like pure clashed with in-pure right there in front of her. Then that endless darkness suddenly disappeared a little behind half-closed eyelids. The boy leaned slightly to the side and looked her up and down quickly.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" he question. Even his voice was cold, though not as much as his eyes. The ex-heiress shivered again, a little more obviously, but nodded. The male moved, then, starting his way closer to Hinata. The female couldn't stand tall, feeling quite small compared to the man's obvious height advantage. She wouldn't move, like a deer caught in headlights, except she was caught in the void of darkness. She could only stand there as the male stopped a few centimetres away from her. He looked down upon her, almost like the red-head from earlier that day had, except this one's eyes fell on hers on purpose, bending his head so his bangs slide and brushed only slightly against Hinata's forehead. She looked up at him, wide eyes shining, successfully reflecting his image back to him.

"My name…" he began, tilting his head to the side "…is Sasuke Uchiha. And I am your guardian angel"

SASUHINA

**I told you**

**Short chapters**

**But ill be working on more action**

**Soon these chapters will be filled with the event these two go through**

**For now, a cliffhanger**


	5. Meeting Sasuke Part 2

Going to keep going and update as much as I can

Going to keep going and update as much as I can!

Thanks again for the reviews and more action to come

This is just a simple meeting!

SASUHINA

Guardian angel? Had this guy lost his mind? Did he really think Hinata would actually believe the absurd belief of an angel in human form?

Over the course of her first year, thanks again to her friends, Hinata had grown a back-bone, though small, but it can still spring into anytime. This man in front of her, though scary, was trying to make a fool of her, and she wasn't going to take it.

Straightening her back, Hinata frowned deeply at the man, eyes betraying her fright but body showing her stand. "Are you joking, mister? You can't seriously think I would believe what you just said right? I'm not very favourable to people like you. So may I ask kindly how you got into my house". Her voice was a little shaky but you couldn't miss the dignified air in her words. She even added the fists-to-her-hip move.

"I flew in through your window" the man…Sasuke, as he called himself, did not look fazed at all , eyes still focused on the female and body not moving a muscle. In fact, he looked a little bored.

Hinata could have laughed out loud if she wasn't trying to be serious and if the man in front of her wasn't so scary. So now this guy had _wings_? Couldn't he tell she didn't want to play games with him? "Very funny. Now please tell me how you really got in here"

"I flew in through your window" Sasuke repeated, pointing to the second of the two windows next to Hinata's room.

Now this was getting ridiculous. "Ok then Sasuke, if that is your real name, if you actually do have wings, why don't you show me them?" That'll show him.

" I could but unfortunately for me my wings are to huge and have a large wing span. I'm sure your little human brain knows what a wing span is?" he cocked one perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Though I would loved to have wrecked your pretty window. It had a horrible architecture"

That's it.

Hinata turned with a sudden jerk and stomped over to her plain blue phone sitting itself nicely on the small wooden table next to her worn-out couch. This guy was not funny at all anymore. She grabbed the phone's top and lifted it from its case. She dialled the phone number for the closest police station near her. She knew if she lived alone she would face a ton of trouble so she had taken the phone number for hospitals and stations around her area. You can never be too careful.

"Who are you calling?" the dark haired male asked, lifting his head.

"The police of course" the female answered gruffly. Just as she was about to press the last button to the phone number, a pale finger landed on the receiver, cutting Hinata off from the connection. She looked up to meet those dark black eyes of the males, looking down at her like arrows. Her tough look vanished immediately and her frightened eyes returned. She kneeled a little closer to the ground, only making the male grow.

"That," he removed his finger from the button "will not be necessary. As long as I am here, you will need no other savoir"

Ok, was this guy crazy or something? No other savoir? Was he still going on about that guardian angle crap? What if he was one of those creepy stalker guys? What if he pulled out a gun! Hinata shook with fear at the image.

The male began to walk closer to her, a cold look in his eyes which could be mistaken as anger. He loomed, once again, above the cowering ex-heiress. Sasuke suddenly leaned closer, his face a few inches away from Hinata's.

"Why are you scared?" he asked, his voice low like a growl.

Hinata gulped "Yo-you'll hurt me"

"I already told you I am here to protect you, stupid human" he spat back.

"I-I don't believe you…" she stepped back, creating more space between her and her captive. Sasuke straightened up, bangs swaying from side to side.

"Very well then. I will show you" he said. With that, mysterious wind began to gust into the sealed room. It picked up more and more till it was almost like a blizzard. Hinata held her head, her hair playing all over the place. Napkins, knives, spoons, forks and anything small began to leave their spaces and lift into the air, swimming around the room, scarping the paint and the wooden exteriors. It wasn't long before even heavy furniture like the couch and T.V. began to move a little, excited to start their flight. The ex-heiress had her eyes closed the whole time till the wind stopped. She stayed in her position, afraid that if she looked up, she was going to see something she would regret.

Unfortunately, the male's booming voice made her eyes flutter open. "Look at him"

Hinata slowly, shaking, tilted her head up. The sight before her made her literally jump back and stare in amazement and fear.

Two large lack wings filled up the space in the small room. Dark feathers fluttered down and skinned her pale skin as they fell from their roots. New ones grew in their place. The dark wings were blacker then the male's eyes, which was saying something. They were like two Hells, just waiting for the ex-heiress to touch them. But she retreated a little further from Sasuke, who was staring intently at her. His pale form was suddenly hidden in shadow as the light from the window behind him glided and fell against the peak of his wings. If possible, he seemed to become a much scarier form then before.

_As expected. She's scared of my wings. So typical. I feel like I'm really wasting my precious, eternal time taking care of this weakling _Sasuke sighed, his head leaning a little down. But then suddenly, he heard footsteps rushing over to him and he quickly looked up to find something at the corner of his eye. Hinata was standing so close to his right wing, eyes shrouded in wonder and amazement. Sasuke watched, curiously, as she touched the soft, black feathers on his extras. He was surprised, to say the least. The strings of black attached to the feathers intertwined with Hinata's pale fingers, creating and almost perfect yin-and-yang color mix. The female took a step back, retracting her hand to her chest. She began to visibly sweat.

"They're…real…"she breathed.

"Of course they're real" Sasuke cold, almost angry voice returned. "Are all you humans this idiotically…"

But he hadn't finished his last word when Hinata fell to the ground, her face pale. She had fainted.

SASUHINA

**More to come!**

**Hopefully I can get some more action in here!**

**Next chapter Sasuke comes to school with Hinata (sort of )**


	6. The Explanation

**Here is another chapter of my slow story!**

**Hope you all like it!**

SASUHINA

Hinata's long skirt blew in the soft wind as her brown school shoes made soft noises when they bounced of the hard sidewalk. She stepping a straight pattern, two hands on the handle of her backpack, and a straight look playing on her small, pale face. Her eyes were dead set on her path to another day of school. Leaves got picked up, but not off the ground, as she stepped over and on them, crunching sounds echoing her footsteps. Her long indigo hair blew from her face and over her shoulders forming a river of purple in her trail. It wasn't a chilly kind of weather this time. It was more like a cool climate with a blazing sun staring down on her. She gave a thankfully sigh. It was a perfect day.

Well, it would be, if it wasn't for the tall, dark man walking beside her.

Sasuke strolled on her right side, as if he had done it a million times before. He also kept a straight face and a solid look down the road. His bangs swayed with each heavy step he took. His hands were in his pockets, once again, and they stayed there, stuffed in completely.

Yesterday, he had, had to go through the trouble of explaining, and sometimes repeating, what he was and why he was here in the Human Realm.

Apparently, Sasuke Uchiha was a Dark Angel, a race that had been Devils before but were struggling to become Angels again. This was what his whole line of ancestry had to go through when a member, 4 centuries ago, had made a deal with the Head Devil, and turned into one of the satanic creatures himself. Now they created their own line of Black Guardians. The two differences between them and the normal angels were their sharp Hell Wings and their distaste for humans. Now Sasuke had reached the peak of his Angelhood (Hinata went and asked a million questions on what that was. The short answer is: Angelhood was time frame set for a Dark Angel to become real Angel by becoming and succeeding in being Guardian Angel). The ex-heiress was his last chance before his time was up and he became a full-blown devil, like some of the members of his family before him.

The Hyuuga replayed the explanation in her head, when she was holding an ice pack to her bruised head. She had fallen hard when she fainted. The bruise was still there but hardly visible. All in all, the ex-heiress couldn't help but feel sorry for the silent male. He had a lot on his shoulders. So she gave him a quick apology for the way she acted even if that had annoyed him. She had quickly learnt of his distaste towards her and all human kind for that matter, but that didn't stop her from suggesting he stay in her home. Too bad he turned her down with a snarky comment. It hurt but she said she would keep the offer up.

Now this man, who hated her for no apparent reason, was to protect her from any danger.

Seriously, she did not think she needed anyone protecting her. The whole situation was sounding like she was another princess again, surrounded all day every day by bodyguards from the Branch family. She could stand on her own two feet, dammit; she'd had two years to prove that to herself and to others since she'd been declined her heiress status. But Hinata had been too scared to speak out her thoughts to the male.

She glanced over at Sasuke now, who's eyes were still focused straight ahead. An awkward air fell over them as her pace kind of slowed down. Well, she might as well ask this question.

"Um, do Guardian Angels always come to school with their hosts?"

It was like he was ignoring her, keeping his stride on without slowing down or speeding up. Hinata frowned a little and repeated her question. Still, Sasuke continued his stubborn silence.

"I was just thinking that people will find it weird that you are following me," the ex-heiress continued, adding a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"That can't see mem" Sasuke answered, finally, his voice cold and solid. It made Hinata jolt back a little. Really, he was a very frightening Angel'.

"…uh, huh?" _uh huh?_ was the only thing she could say in her daze.

Sasuke stop immediately and turned around swiftly to face the female. His face betrayed his annoyance as his narrowed eyes drilled holes in Hinata's head. "Listen here, girl. I didn't want this job. All I wanted was to just sit in my little corner and rot away. It's much easier than having to spend my time with humans. And really, I was hoping not all humans were as grating as you are. If so, I might as well just kill myself and you'll be left with no one to help you," Sasuke's pale ghostly face, which had shaken Hinata up, reddened now as his voice rose from a quiet murmur to nearly a shout. She was becoming more and more frightened by this swing in emotion. "But I'm sure you don't want that. Of course you don't. Because all you humans are so selfish that you'll lean on anyone and blame everyone. I know how you people think. Frankly though, I haven't the choice this time to do what I like. So let's make this easier on the both of us. How about you stop asking stupid questions, and in fact, don't talk to me unless it's an emergency. And I won't bother you the rest of the time. Ok? Great. I'm glad we came to an agreement"

And with that sudden outburst, Sasuke turned and continued his stride, leaving a shocked, open-mouthed Hinata staring at his back. That had to be the most he'd spoken to her. And it was the rudest by far. She shook her head, frowned deeply and kept watching the male walk. He was slow so she could keep up. And keep up she did.

_Wow…this guy really doesn't like me_ she thought, her eyes falling to the ground and soft indigo strands falling over her face. _I hope his not always to temperamental...it was better when he was ignoring me_. She pushed her hair back and blinked towards the sun. _I guess I haven't done anything to make him feel welcomed in my life. _

The rest of the walk was silent and Hinata was guiltily glad to see her school up ahead. The ex-heiress was about to ask her so-called 'Guardian Angel' if he was going to sneak into her class to, but she quickly bit her tongue, trying to keep to the male's wish. Hinata could see her group of friends huddled on the wall of the school, giggling at another one of Temari's jokes. The indigo haired female, smiled, trying to feel like her life hadn't taken a drastic turn, by looking at her unchanging friends.

Suddenly, wind picked up, blowing Hinata's skirt up as she tried to pull it down and hid her face from yet another air attack. She turned her head and her eyes widened as Sasuke's gigantic wings grew back into place. The darkness of the wings once again mesmerized the female as their black color enveloped her eyes and flapped in the wind. It seemed like the wind affected everyone around them as female teenagers kept struggled to keep their skirts down and guys trying to keep their ties on. With two large flaps Sasuke took off, zipping from his standing place and landing quickly on the roof of the school. Hinata watched his graceful moves and wondered how someone so magnificent could be so cruel.

She didn't get to run the idea through her mind when she heard the yelling of a familiar male. In crashed Naruto, on a skateboard that was painted black with paw print stickers. Obviously, the board belonged to his friend, Kiba, a close friend to Hinata as well. And speak of the devil, the dog-crazy boy came running after the generally-crazy blonde, shouting swears and threatening Naruto should he mess up his board. But the blonde was having too much fun, laughing and skateboarding poorly across the school's parking lot. Those who saw him either ignored or laughed along. Hinata was the only one doing neither. She was only staring, with a faint blush on her face, at her idol and crush as he skinned along the sidewalk. She was so mesmerized by his movements that she hadn't even noticed he was getting closer to her until she felt the wind of his movements against her cheeks, followed by a crash then something falling into the bushes. Quickly snapping out of her daze, Hinata turned around to see half of Naruto's body sticking out from the dark pine bushes next to the school. Laughter soon erupted from everyone as the blonde tried to get himself out, flailing his legs all around. Hinata put a hand to her mouth, blushing harder. She rushed over, grabbed his waist frantically and pulled. He slid out easily, tumbled back and accidentally bumping into Hinata, making her fall to the ground with a small sound. The blonde soon regained his composure and looked over at his saviour. He smiled his trademark grin.

"Hey thanks for the lift!" he exclaimed, chuckling. Hinata looked up at the sea blue eyes and almost fainted on the spot. Naruto stretched his hand in front of her face. "Lemme' help ya up there!"

_Oh my goodness! Naruto's talking to me! Don't act like an idiot, don't act like an idiot! _Hinata gulped, trying to control her blush and lightly grabbed Naruto's hand. It was rough but his grip was soft as he pulled her to her feet. She wanted to hold on to that hand forever but unfortunately, that very hand retracted back instantly and went to the back of the blonde's head.

"I can't control skateboards for my life!" he laughed. The ex-heiress could only watch him, gold spikes flying everywhere as he shook with glee. Naruto looked back at the blushing female and frowned a little, mistaking her silence for irritation. "Oh, sorry. I don't mean to be annoying," he said solemnly.

Hinata finally snapped back into reality from his response. "Oh no, no!" she waved one hand, because the other was still holding her bag in front of her face, and her embarrassment only grew. He had caught her staring. "I was just…I…um…er…uh…," oh why, could no words come out! "I-I'm sorry for staring," well that was decent enough. Naruto's smirk came back.

"Hey aren't you in my English class?" he noted.

Hinata's blush deepened. _He recognizes me!_

"Uh…yes…"she answered shyly, smiling a little.

"By any chance would your name be Sai?"

Sai? Sai! Sai was a boy for one thing! And he wasn't even in their English class!

"Er…no…," her smile faded.

"Whoops! Sorry about that! I suck with names," he laughed again. Oh how she loved that laugh. Even if she was a little disappointed. "Well what _is_ your name?"

The ex-heiress's eyes widened. _He wants to know who I am!_

She really could not stop freaking out in her mind over every little thing.

"H-Hinata" she mumbled.

"Huh?" Naruto's face came closer to hers, "Ccould ya repeat that?"

She could have fainted right there if not for her last bits of will power. His face was so close; she could feel his breath on her face! Ok, ok, relax!

"Hinata…Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga" she answered, a little louder.

Naruto back up then, much to Hinata's sorrow, and smiled. "Alright then Hinata Hyuuga! Hope we meet again! Now I gotta return this board t'Kiba before he kills me!" and with another chuckle, the blonde grabbed the trashed board and ran past Hinata. She could once again feel the pleasant wind on her cheeks, carrying the soft scent of green grass, as he ran past her.

The Hyuuga just stood there for awhile, basking in what had happened.

The one thing that had snapped her out again was the sneer she heard from up above. She looked up to see Sasuke, right above her, looking down at her with such hatred, she physically shivered in fright.

The bell rang, but the Hyuuga female kept looking into those darkened eyes. Seriously, what was his problem?

"Hinata come on!" Sakura's call was like a breath of heaven as Hinata tore herself from the Dark Angels gaze and rushed after her friends.

SASUHINA

**Hey I wrote more then usual!**

**Hooray for me!**

**Anyways, hope you all like this chapter!**


	7. An Ordinary Day

Here we go with another chapter

**Here we go with another chapter!**

SASUHINA

Other then the reality of a Dark Angel outside, Hinata went through half the day pretty relaxed. It wasn't like anything has changed other then the visit of the mysterious man. So she placed it at the back of her mind she walked down the hallway to her next class with Temari by her side. It was lit. so that meant Kurenai was teaching. Kurenai Yuuhi was Hinata's favourite teacher and lived in the house next to her apartment. She always walked past it when she went shopping and always came to visit Hinata every time she got the chance. It wasn't charity, she once told the ex-heiress. She did it for fun and because it's funny to visit her students. That's why Kurenai was another one of the female Hyuuga's role models.

Hinata greeted Kurenai as she walked past her desk to her own. The teacher greeted back.

She really was a lovely woman, with red lips, long wavy hair and blood red eyes that looked right through you. Today she was wearing a gorgeous blue skirt that reached past her knees and a pink blouse that looked very comfortable. She was writing the newest lesson on the large black board.

Hinata sat her self at the second last row and the one seat next to the window. It was her favourite spot because it was her get away in case she decided to day dream, which she tended to do, accidentally, a lot. She hooked her bag on the plain wooden chair as she pushed it back and sat down. Pushing it forward so she was trapped between the chair and the table, the Hyuuga female took out her lit. book and flipped it to her bookmarked page, waiting for the rest of the class to pile in. Her eyes finally found their way to the side and staring out in the vast sea of green. Trees were lined perfectly in rows of 5, all close together, so their branches attached to each other. Hinata remembered when she and her friends had picked the very last row of trees and climbed them, each sitting on the top of each tree. It was funny how they had a conversation up there, when each was on a different tree. But they officially named those trees there own. And they were named the Nakama Trees, for their eternal friendship.

The female smiled slightly at the memories. They were very welcoming.

The sound of her bag falling to the ground made Hinata jump up and turn. Her notebooks and pencils were sliding out of her bag. She bent down to retrieve her backpack and started grabbing her utensils. Then she felt eyes on her. The ex-heiress looked up to meet the equally lavender, yet colder, eyes of her cousin Neji. He glared down on her from the peak of his nose and his mouth was set into an all-too familiar frown. He sneered then spun around, his long brown hair flying, and walked off. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he had pushed her bag on purpose. But as usual, Hinata brushed it off. She was too used to the harassment her cousin served her so she didn't need to start anything with him.

The indigo haired female picked up the last of the items in front of her. She straightened up and placed her bag on the handle of her chair, making sure it was more secure this time and looked up.

The red head male was staring back at her.

Hinata jumped again. Really, did everyone get a joke out of scaring her to death?

The male looked away after a few seconds, and concentrated on writing what Kurenai had placed as the new lesson. Hinata stared at the red head for awhile longer before grabbing her notebook and pen and began to write the lesson as well, as the last kid entered the class.

SASUHINA

"He kind of looks lonely" Hinata mumbled, nibbling on her sushi roll as her eyes fell on the lone wolf at the edge of the table in front of her. He had once again taken the grey-looking food from Anko, who was more then surprised at his consist visits and shocked that he actually finished what she ate.

TenTen, who sat beside her, fortunately heard the comment. She followed Hinata's eyes.

"Oh you mean the red head?' she commented. Sakura and Ino broke from their personal conversation and Temari looked up from her food. They were staring at the two females. Hinata blushed slightly, more so for the reason that TenTen had heard her small comment.

"Who?" the pink haired female asked.

TenTen nodded over to the male and the three girls turned around to see him. Thankfully, he had his head down.

"Ya mean Gaara?" Temari finally said, turning to the girls.

"You know him?" Inoue followed.

"Oh ya" Temari grinned "he's my little brother"

Hinata's eyes widened. She had met Temari's mysterious younger brother and she hadn't known? The blonde mentioned her brother from time to time but he was supposed to be in the school in her old town, Suna.

"What's he doing here?" the question came out of the female before she thought.

"He moved here after some, er, problems in the other school" Temari answered, looking down at her food.

Hinata decided not to push more information from the female.

"Let's go say hi!" Sakura suggested.

"Oh, not me. That guy creeps me out" Ino returned to her food.

"He says he doesn't want me to talk to him at school" Temari sighed.

"I gotta go to my Student Council meeting" TenTen shut her book that she was holding and stood up, waving goodbye, and left.

"Let's go then, Hinata!" Sakura grabbed the indigo haired female' hand and smiled her golden smile.

"O-Ok" Hinata agreed, blushing. You just can not say no to that face.

The two female stood up and walked towards Gaara's table. Sakura quickly slide in beside him, smiling wider. He didn't seem to notice or was ignoring her. He picked up his fork, poked his food and placed it inside his mouth. His chewed awhile before swallowing. Hinata stood beside Sakura, hands behind her back, as she watched the male curiously.

"Hey there! You're Gaara right? My name is Sakura Haruno and this is my friend Hinata Hyuuga!"

The red head looked up slightly, his eyes darting from the pink haired female to the ex-heiress. Hinata smiled a small smile at him, her shyness returning. His eyes lingered on her for a few mille-seconds before returning to his food. Sakura didn't give up.

"We're friends of your sister Temari!" she chirped.

"I do not have a sister" he answered. Hinata was surprised by his soft, yet deep voice. She was expecting something colder. He took a few more bites of his food.

"That's not what we heard" Sakura looked over at Hinata, who looked back and nodded slightly. "We've heard about you and decided to come and say hi!"

"And you have, now please leave me alone" he commented, taking three more spoon fulls.

"Mm, ok" Sakura kept smiling. "But if you ever need help, just ask me or Hinata or TenTen, our friend, Ino, our other friend and, heck, even your _sister_" the pink haired female stressed on the last word before getting up, and pulling Hinata with her.

Once they were far away, Hinata spoke.

"He seems…shy"

"Shy? Really? He seemed pretty rude to me" Sakura huffed. "But I'm sure moving to a new school is harsh for him"

"I wonder what kind of problems he started at his school" the ex-heiress shivered.

"Well, that is not a pleasant thing to think about" the pink haired female smiled at her friend. "Let's finish our lunches before the bell!"

Hinata agreed and the two made their way to their table.

SASUHINA

Sasuke was usually a patient guy. But something about waiting in the sheering sun, heat enveloping him, sore muscles for staying in his position for a long time, and disliking to the human girl was taking a toll on him. Apparently, time went slower here then where he came from. Which annoyed him so much.

That didn't help with the fact he was already annoyed at the female, even more so then before.

He had witnessed the both embarrassing and pathetic display of teenage crush he'd ever seen. Ok, so he wasn't familiar on those kinds of crushes and that was the first time he'd seen it but still. He hoped he would never see it again.

She looked ridiculous. All flustered and nervous. Her indigo hair was tangles a little and the flush against her face painted features on her normally paler then snow skin. Her crystal lavender eyes shinned with admiration and shyness.

And this was all directed to some idiot who couldn't even control a piece of wood on wheels.

Really, it almost made Sasuke want to throw up, seeing Hinata in such a weak state. And he was supposed to protect her? Why not just leave her and find humour in her clumsy attitude? He didn't even want this job. He could have rotted away if it had not been for his brother Itachi forcing this on him. Now this female was his last chance before he completely died.

_Honestly, I'd rather die then watch that baka act that way_ he thought, angrily. He was certainly going to give her a lecture.

SASUHINA

**Ok, finished this chapter!**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Next chapter I will have Hinata in danger and Sasuke doing his job!**


	8. An Ordinary Day Part 2

**Ok, school started so updates will be a little slower!**

**Please bare with me!**

SASUHINA

The bell of the school indicated the very end of another ordinary teenaged day. The hallways were soon crowded with students of different sizes and shapes, pushing and shoving their way through the sea of bodies to reach to their lockers, where they had to once again push aside their neighbours to open their locker doors. Sakura and Hinata fought their own way through as they exited their math class. It was a battle for dominance as the girls created a small path down the hall and down the stairs. It wasn't always like this. Only in the mornings and the end of the day.

"Shouldn't this be a safety issue?" Sakura grumbled angrily, as an elbow tried to jab her in the stomach. She moved aside and watched the poor sucker fall to the ground. Flipping her hair, she stepped over him. Hinata followed.

"Maybe they should try to make the hallways a little wider," she commented, trying to shove people and make her own path. She was never a strong girl. She was small and fragile. Sakura on the other hand was rather pumped. So Hianata followed her friend's footsteps instead as she easily led the way.

"We should send in a complaint," Sakura added. The two stumbled down the equally crowded steps, hanging on the railings for dear life. They finally managed to reach Hinata's locker first since it was the closest. Sakura's was further down to the right. The females bashed against the yellow metal of the tall compartment. "God, I hate Wednesdays!" Those days where when all their classes were on the third floor, where Ino's locker was. Their lockers were in the second floor. Temari and TenTen had their lockers beside each other on the first floor.

"Move it!" the two females could hear the shoving of bodies, swears and hard-covered books landing on the teal floor. In stormed Temari, hand in front of her and elbows on each side, smacking all those in her way. Really, she is just like a bull. Soon people wizened up and backed off, afraid of getting a broken arm or rib. TenTen followed her, mouth hidden by her book, and face completely not fazed by the anger of her friend. She glided across the hallway while Temari stomped like an elephant towards Sakura and Hinata. "Seriously, this is a safety issue!"

Sakura giggled while Hinata backed off, always frightened when her friend was in such a bad mood. It was like teasing a shark hungry for blood. TenTen slammed her book closed and smiled at her friends.

"Yo" she said calmly.

"I am seriously going to send a complaint!" Temari said, less calm.

"You really wanna face the Demonic Beauty?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, mockingly. The Demonic Beauty was a nickname for their principle Tsunade who was strict but fair, and was obviously a drunkard. She was demonic because when she got mad, she got _mad_. Which made the toughest bad boys shudder. As expected, Temari's face turned pale and her cheeks flushed.

"Well…I would…but she is a safety hazard as well"

The girl all laughed. It was true, after all the punches Tsunade had thrown at those who committed the worst rule breaking. Those punches were mostly centered on Naruto, who got into trouble the most. Every time he came out of her office with bruises, Hinata had always had the urge to cuddle him and heal the wounds. But that was too childish so she pushed it to the back of her mind. Actually, it made her laugh a little. But it was one of her secrets that she never told her friends about. Even though it was a small secret.

"I gotta get going now" Sakura winked, flipping her short hair back and smiled. "I gotta get some stuff for lunch before I head to work. My mom's gonna be late coming home. I can't starve, you guys!"

"Sakura, you have way too much responsibility," TenTen sighed. Hinata nodded. Sakura wasn't even a commoner. At a young age, she learned to stand on her own two feet when her parents weren't home and when there was hardly anything in their cupboards. But she always smiled when her friends pointed that out.

"It's not that hard," she giggled, clutching her school bag. "But it will be a problem if I'm late, so I gotta get going." With that she began to walk down the hallway, waving at her friends.

"There goes a warrior," the blonde said. Then she placed her fist to her chest and said dramatically, "let us pray she reaches her goal!"

Hinata and TenTen just stared at Temari.

"Now I know why you didn't take drama," the brunette sighed, stuffing her book in her own school case. Hinata giggled and Temari glared. "Anyways, there is a Student Council meeting a few minutes so I have to go as well."

"What are you talking about there?" Hinata asked curiously. Lately, the council has been having a few more meetings than usual.

"We're just discussing some upcoming events is all," TenTen answered.

Her blonde friend suddenly smiled and flung her arm around her shoulders. "So, what kind of upcoming events?"

It was well known that no hints of what events and spirit days were coming up were allowed to be leaked to other students, the gang hustled TenTen and rarely made her tell them something, even something small. She was used to being 'bullied' for information, especially by Temari.

"I'm afraid I can not reveal that," TenTen's eyes fluttered away from her friend's face. Everyone had heard that line. It didn't stop them though.

"Aw, come on! Just a small hint!" the blonde pestered more, coming closer to her friend, her grin widening.

"I've got to go now," the brunette shrugged the arm off her shoulders and stalked off before Temari could get a word out of her mouth. When she was out of ear shot, the blond huffed.

"She could have at least said something about her and Neji," she sighed.

"N-Neji!?" Hinata surprised eyes widened. Her attention snapped to her friend who smirked back.

"What? Don't tell me you can't notice how she stares at that cousin of yours so admiringly?"

Actually, no. The female Hyuuga never noticed the interaction between her friend and her cousin. It was because TenTen hardly hung out with Neji.

"She won't admit it because she knows what he has done to you," Temari placed her hands at the back of her head and looked off.

"Oh well, if TenTen-chan likes Neji, I won't be upset with her," Hinata giggled, flustered. In actuality, she didn't like the idea of her friend being the girlfriend of someone that hated her. It might cause some problems. But her selfishness was always easily discarded as she grew to be more like her mother than anyone else from her cold family.

"Good. That mean I've got permission to tease her non-stop," Temari giggled in a demonic way. Hinata suddenly felt guilty for what she said.

_I'll apologize to TenTen-chan later,_ she thought. After Temari took her leave, the Hyuuga female unlocked her locker, packed her school bag with her books, locked her locker and walked of down the hall and out the door. The sun beat down, almost blinding her once again, but she blinked away black dots from her vision. Itht eh back of her hand, she shielded the sun and looked around. There were little crowds of people scattered around, some waiting for their parents, some waiting for a ride from their friends and the rest were waiting for the bus. She sighed sadly. It was just a few years ago when her own father would pick her up, accompanied by some other Hyuugas of course. That was the reason everyone had hated her in her old school. They all labelled her as some stuck-up, spoiled rich girl. She was the complete opposite though and even when she tried to show this, they never believed her.

One of the things she was most grateful to towards the Hyuugas was the fact that they transferred her somewhere else. Though the real reason was that they could get her away from their area. Which was okay for her. The further away from the Hyuuga influence, the better, if you asked her.

Hinata began to walk down the steps when loud mutters attracted her ears. She turned her head to see a small group of girls all huddled together. There were three of them. And Hinata knew them all the well.

They were Karin, Tayuya and Kin. They were basically the bad girls of the school. Every high school, realistically, must have at least one bitch. Unfortunately for Konoha high, there were three. It was rumoured that they were kicked out of their own countries before moving into Konoha but that rumour became silent after Tayuya punched a guy in the face, breaking his nose, after he asked her about the rumour out load. After that, they spread their own rumours, some true and some false. This was why people stayed far away from them, even though curiosity told them to hear the latest gossip. They took power and pride in that.

And now, they were staring at her with devilish smiles. Hinata ignored them, though, used to their hushed lies about her. Besides, Temari was tougher then all three put together. Whatever rumours came out about her and her friends, she would find one of the hussies and beat the crap out of them. It was kind of humours to watch.

Tayuya had long reddish hair that reached just above her bottom with tanned skin a small strand of hair down the middle of her green eyes. She was wore her uniform unbuttoned and showed in her stomach just a bit. Kin had very long black hair that reached way bellow her bottom with dark, cold eyes and the worst fake smile you would ever see. She wore her uniform properly, not having much of a problem with it.

"Hey, Hinata," Karin called, her high pitched tong ringing in the Hyuuga's ear. Karin had shoulder-length black hair with squared glasses that did not ruin the feminine features of her peach face. Her flushed lips gleamed with sparkly lip gloss and her figure was a bit on the weighty side but still graceful. She wore her uniform very loosely, showing much of her cleavage. Which wasn't anything special to look at. She gestured one perfectly manicured finger to Hinata. "Come here for a moment."

The Hyuuga girl hesitated. She was sure it was never safe to talk to them. But then, she didn't want to show them she was afraid either. That would make her an easier target. So with a gulp, she walked slowly toward the group of girls. She was tempted many times to just turn around and run but her conscience to show her strength was stronger. Once she reached the group, Karin stepped out to greet her. "How are you this morning?" she smiled sickly sweet.

"Um, I-It was o-ok-okay." So much for acting tough. Hinata was a little scared of them for sure.

And they could tell easily. They sensed fear from miles away. "We were just wondering about that little scene you had with that idiot blonde this morning," Karin continued. "By any chance do you have a thing for that him?"

Hinata stayed silent for that question. It was well known that Karin, especially, liked to change her boyfriends every time. She only took the boys who have girlfriends or girls with crushes on them. That's why the rumour of Karin being a whore were relaively true, not just cause of her clothing. The Hyuuga girl was suddenly so frightened. She just couldn't say yes.

"N-No…" she answered quietly, looking away.

"Hm, are you sure?" Tayuya snickered. "Didn't look that way with your tomato face."

On cue, the Hyuuga's face flushed. She knew people could read her like a book.

"I-It was just hot this m-morning," she replied, daring to look into Tayuya's deep green eyes.

"Ok, just wanted to know," Karin smiled, and with her slender hand, shooed Hinata away like she was a mouse. And the Hyuuga followed the command, walking briskly away. She breathed a sigh of relief she had been holding in the whole time when she was out of their line of vision. Now she could go back to paying attention to studying for the upcoming Math test.

The wind suddenly picked up, lifting the female's skirt and making the people around her clamp their hands on their eyes to hide from the dust attack. Black wings formed against Hinata's blurred eyes and feathers began to fall all around her, like black rain. The sound of shoes slapping the pavement brushed her ear and the heat of another's body closer to her own sent the hairs on the back of her neck standing right up.

Oh ya. She had almost forgotten about him.

"It's about time," he hissed, obviously angry and annoyed. Hinata winced at his angry tone. She was still basking in the memory of his hate-filled eyes. The other reason she reacted so suddenly to his voice was also because she didn't know the full potential of such a different creature. Angels were sweet and always protective. She had no idea about Dark Angels. And she certainly didn't want to find out. So she settled for continuing her fast walk towards her apartment, the male following behind her. She felt embarrassed even though no one could see them. It didn't take long to reach her apartment but it felt longer with the dark male beside. He defiantly gave off uncomfortable vibes. Hinata stumbled into the apartment Sasuke rushing right behind her so the door did not hit him. He could feel and lift human objects but it would seem like the objects were floating if he picked them up.

Shizune greeted Hinata with a smile. "Hey Hinata! How was school?"

"Um, it was good," she answered, flushed and forcing her smile. Frankly, the male was scaring her too much. Shizune picked up on this and raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?"

"Uh, yes! Just tired!" Hinata commented quickly, and with that, the teen turned and once again walked briskly towards the stairs. The brunette looked unconvinced but let her go. Hinata's journey up the stairs was just as solemn, silent and uncomfortable since Sasuke was forced to keep closer to her by the narrow stair case. She could hear her heart beating and sweat sliding down her forehead as their body heats collided and the silence making her feel deaf. It was too awkward for her taste. But she bit her tongue so nothing would forcefully come out of her mouth.

It was a relief to finally see her familiar door. Not even struggling with her key upset her because it was so familiar. She had to keep reminding herself everything was the same but the new stranger. She unlocked her door and walked in. Suddenly, cold started to envelope. The body heat that had been standing close to her was suddenly removed. Hinata spun around to see the stoic man standing there, set cold eyes staring at her. He didn't seem like he was planning on moving.

"Um, won't you come on?" she invited. It was the first thing she had said to him after his outburst this morning. She was afraid of him but she didn't want to be rude either. As a response, the man turned and walked away. His footsteps echoed against the walls. Hinata sighed before shutting her door.

This was way too complicated for her.

SASUHINA

**School started!**

**So updates will be slow!**

**Sorry!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. The First Save

**Alright, thank you all so much for reviewing!**

**Love all the reviews!**

**-kisses and passes out cookies-**

**Here is the next instalment!**

SASUHINA

Hinata breathed in the deep fumes of steam emitting from her steaming hot bath tub. She wriggled her toes to form ripples and sighed in content. She was completely at peace as the fumes enveloped her in bliss. Her flushed cheeks grazed against her pale features. It was at these quiet times soaking in her tub when Hinata felt like she could open herself up to anyone. Even though no one was around. So she settled for talking to herself. It was like the world wasn't important anymore and all her mistakes and problems washed away. She adjusted herself to sit on the ledge of her small bathtub. Water splashed over her body and a little on the floor. In the Hyuuga estate, the bathtubs were double her apartment's size and always smelt like roses. Now, Hinata settled for her own smell and the natural fumes. It was more relaxing than in the Hyuugas. She slipped her soaking indigo hair back and leaned on the cold titled wall. She shivered as she landed on her spinal cord and relaxed her shoulders. She usually didn't put her water to such a high temperature, but the appearance of the Dark Angel that would be her guardian shocked and scared her too much. She concluded having hotter water surrounding her would help her forget Sasuke as well.

The fumes began to circle her again as her mind drifted to her past, and she closed her eyes to relive her memory. She could clearly see a picture of a large apple tree, blooming beautifully, its round red fruits hanging by their thin veins. Ivory green leaves flew off the pure dark brown branches and drifted to the sky, dancing in the wind. The leaves tangoed with each other and filled the sky as the branches swayed from left to right. The thick trunk of the large tree stood at attention like it was expecting the little heiress. The summer of her 4th birthday, she remembered her mother taking her to their favourite spot. They called it their Base. Under that tree, they shared so many jokes, stories and lunches. It was like having your best friend sitting beside you all the time. Laughter soon erupted at the Base as the young Hyuuga burst out into fits of giggles at her mother's joking over her father's coldness. But it was clear that her parents were in love, despite being complete opposites. Her mother smiled her bright smile and patted her daughters head, long hair falling past her beautifully patterned purple kimono. She slowly ran soft pale fingers through short indigo hair that matched her own. Hinata, age 4, sighed softly and leaned on her mother's body as she was caressed.

It wasn't long before she drifted to sleep. Then suddenly, Hinata felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. Her lungs were completely closed off and began to deflate. She struggled a little, unable to open her eyes. Now fear overlapped her as she struggled even more. She felt like her life was being sucked out of her so quickly.

_No!_

Suddenly, air began to form into her lungs once again and her struggling was stopped by a cage-like resistance. In shock, the Hyuuga snapped her eyes open, breathing in and out deeply. Once she got a hold of herself, Hinata observed her surroundings. She soon realized the peachy sky above her was her ceiling. Suddenly, everything else around her came into view. She could see at the corner of her eye her bathtub and could feel cold puddles beneath her body. A white cover enveloped her and stuck to her still soaking body. But what she realized first was that she was being held up to sit on her bottom. Her lavender eyes looked up to meet with dark, cold, coal eyes staring back down at her. Hinata felt like screaming but then she realized it was Sasuke. Still, she felt like shrieking just a little by his closeness. His trademark frown was etched on his face. She could feel his hand on her naked back.

...That was probably why she slapped him across the face and fell to the cold, hard ground of her bathroom, hitting her head on the wall beside her bathtub. Sasuke fell back as well, his black sneakers slipping on the wet floor and soaking his black pants and half of his black shirt. Hinata could hear him growling dangerously and fear soon approached her once again. She blushed deeply and struggled to sit back up. She dragged the white cover over her body again, embarrassed to think he might have seen her naked. It became obvious to her that she had fallen asleep in the bathtub. When she managed to look back, the male was gone. But he left a wet trail out of her bathroom.

Hinata wrapped the white cloak around her body and speed walked out of her wash room, making a mental note to clean it up later. When she walked out into her living room she saw Sasuke at the only window in her apartment. He has one knee up on the frame and was about to jump off when the Hyuuga caught his arm.

"S-Sasuke-san!" she exclaimed. He gave her a side look, black eyes drilling holes into her head. His cold aura didn't change which didn't make the situation better. Hinata flushed a little and let go off his arm slowly. "Er…thank you."

He sneered and, without another glance, the Dark Angel flew out her window, black feathers falling to the floor.

SASUHINA

The next day was still the same. But the memory of last time still lingered in the female's mind. She still felt completely embarrassed and stupid. Who falls asleep in a tub? Stupid people, that's who. Like her. The incident defiantly didn't score her any points with her Guardian Angel. And the slap made it even worse. She could have died right there. But she was naked. And covered. But she was naked in the tub. As she slipped on her socks, her face became flushed at the thought of Sasuke seeing her in that state.

The Hyuuga fixed herself and darted out her apartment, doing a little jog. She really didn't feel like facing the male after that night. But she knew she couldn't out run him. Sounds or flapping wings like a bird's followed each step. She could sense he wasn't even looking at her. Which was good, because then he would see her reddened face.

The looming school was a relief to her and once she was surrounded by her friends she felt at home and the incident fell to the back of her mind.

SASUHINA

Stupid Itachi.

Stupid destiny.

Stupid ancestor.

Stupid girl.

These were basically the four main points in the male's view.

His life was really crappy. First he was born into a cursed family. Then rejected by heaven. Now he was in charge of the most brainless human in the world. Well…he didn't know a lot of humans. But if they were anything like Hinata then this world was more pathetic then he thought. He honestly was beginning to think of not even coming to the girl's aid anymore.

I mean really. Who falls asleep in a tub? Stupid people, that's who.

And she slapped him! What the hell?

He was coming close to just giving up and letting the clumsy idiot die and rot away until Hell took him. But then he would be scowled by his brother. And more than anything, Sasuke hated being showed up by his goody brother, whose wings were light grey, almost completely white. There was no way he was going to let Itachi get the better of him.

But Sasuke knew soon, the girl would get on his last nerves. And then, he would personally put an end to her.

SASUHINA

**I am so busy with homework and such that its getting even more difficult to finish my chapters!**

**I hate school….**

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. THE BLACK PARADE

**Here is the next instalment!**

**And thank you all for reviewing!**

**Give me tips also ok!**

SASUHINA

The oh-so familiar bell rang and teenagers once again piled out their classrooms and crowded the halls. Sasuke watched them with cold, bland eyes, mentally sneering at their pathetic attempts at pushing other people clearly larger then them. It was almost funny if the stoic male wasn't such a laughing person. His eyes darted from teen to teen, watching as they laughed or talked quietly or shouted at each other from across the hall. It was like watching a silent show, but less interesting and you could hear mumbles. Obviously the thin windows couldn't keep the sounds of the humans from seeping in. The Dark Angel could never imagine having to go through this for days and days. It was just too much work to go through.

But he didn't have a choice. He never had a choice. Especially not know.

With that comforting him, it didn't take long before he spotted a violet head peeking out from the sea of other students. Really, she did stick out like a sore thumb. Along with her pink haired friend, who was right beside her. They also were attempting to force their way through the crowd, looking ridiculous as they toppled over, their hairs sticking on end. He could see Hinata trip over someone's foot and land face first on the ground.

He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. It was the only way to stop himself from crashing through the window and strangling the girl until she turned a pretty blue.

How humiliating! How had she lived till now? And now he was in charge of her?

That's it. He was defiantly going to complain to Itachi.

Once she was asleep.

SASUHINA

Hinata almost started to cry. Her nose was bruised and her cheeks, she could tell, were flushed a deep red. Her skirt was riding up and was possibly flashing her undergarment. And she was wearing her pink undies. Just great. She slowly got up, he sore nose throbbing and reached down to try and straighten her skirt. She could hear the snickering of pass-byers and lucky guys who'd been able to take a sneak peek under her skirt. She straightened her skirt and looked up, only to lock eyes with Neji, who openly glared down at her, sneered and walked off. She gave out a little sigh before a hand grabbed her. Sakura's hand. Hinata let her friend pull her to her feet.

"You ok?"

"Um, just fine, thank you," Hinata giggled. But she couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone else was staring at her. She feared to look out the window for she knew who was waiting out there for her. And who didn't like her one bit. So she just kept her eyes on Sakura.

"Well, let's get going then! Ino has an announcement at her locker," the pink head turned and started her pace down the hallway.

As Hinata followed, she asked, "about what?"

"Good question. We'll find out if we hurry! You got anything planned after school?"

The Hyuuga thought for a moment. No, nothing. Just a crude angel. And he didn't seem like the patient type. She didn't really feel like pushing his buttons, since the last time she did, she got the worst backlash she had ever gotten. Even compared to the Hyuugas. But her curiosity was much stronger then her conscious. So she decided to hear what her friend wanted to say and sprint out of there to meet Sasuke as humanly possible. If he did snap at her…

Well, whatever. He didn't control her.

Sakura looked past her shoulder at her friend, worried about the slow response. "Hinata?"

"Oh!" the Hyuuga broke from her thoughts, "um, sorry, I mean, no, I'm free. Let's meet Ino!"

SASUHINA

The gang had all crowded around Ino, who was leaning against her locker, her signature smug smile on her face.

"K, we're all here. What is it, girl?" Temari asked, huffing and folding her arms over her chest. "I'm cutting some of my basketball practice for this."

"Well you didn't need to be here," Ino shrugged, still smiling.

"Come on, what's up Ino?" Sakura interrupted, too used to this cocky routine of Ino. Of course, when she did act like that, it meant something big.

The blonde smiled at her pink haired friend. She turned to unlock her locker then pulled something out and spun around again, her high heels making squeaking noises on the waxed floor. She held up the flyer in front of her. The four girls crowded around to check it out. In large, white, block letters it read **THE BLACK PARADE**. Under it, it wrote a date, a few odd names and the picture in the background was of glow-in-the-dark sticks and black figures. The four examined a little more, because it was such a dark print out, they couldn't tell what it was. When they did, three set of eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?!" Sakura exclaimed looking up at her friend.

"My dad's friend," Ino answered, her smile getting wider. "He said his buddy is going to be handing out these fillers tomorrow. This is serious news!"

"Damn straight," Temari yanked the page from the blonde's fingers and read over the page once again. "They are even showing _Dark Is Coming_!" now the dirty blonde was jumping up and down.

"And the _Amnesia_" TenTen giggled.

"And don't forget _The Hood_" Ino pointed to the title below _Amnesia_.

"Oh my gosh, _The Hoods_!" Sakura cried silently, checking the page.

Hinata stared at her friends in confusion. What in the world were they talking about? Where they talking about gangs or something? Because with names like that, the Hyuuga was a little confused on how they would know such frightful people.

Noticing their friend's silence, the four girls looked up from the paper to stare at Hinata. She stood at attention, looking from one friend to the other.

Sakura spoke up. "_The Hoods_"

Hinata stared at her.

"…_The Hoods_"

Hinata kept staring.

"…_Amnesia_…"

More staring and silence.

Awkward silence.

So much for darting out there as fast as humanly possible.

"Um, no," the Hyuuga spoke out.

Temari responded before anyone took a breath. "Have you been living under a rock or something?"

TenTen sent a glare to her friend. "Temari"

"What? It's a figure of speech!"

"You seriously don't know who we are talking about, Hinata?" This was Ino.

Hinata shook her head, a little embarrassed that she wasn't in on the ruckus.

"Well that explains why you didn't faint from the news," Temari snickered. A jab in the ribs from TenTen silenced her.

"You see Hinata-chan," Sakura began, ignoring the mini fight between her two friends, "these names belong to fanatastic rock and heavy metal bands."

Hinata could follow after that. It didn't look like it, but her girly group of friends were into the most exotic and erotic music out there. They enjoyed bopping their heads to the loudest beats imaginable and dancing like wild animals. All, except for Hinata. She wasn't very much into the loud sounds of screaming of drums and guitar. She enjoyed music from old bands and the beats of the piano. The Whos, Rolling Stones, a little of Alice Cooper, Van Halen, Beethoven, Brahms and the occasional Mozart. She was the most old fashioned teenager, as far as she knew, in her whole school and sometimes, it wasn't something she was very proud of. But her friends were accepting of that.

Unfortunately, they kept forgetting, placing the Hyuuga in awkward situations.

"You know, you should come with us," Temari huffed, straightening a little to set her determination. "This would be good for you."

Hinata looked at her in a confused manner.

"Temari! You can't change what Hinata likes!" Ino exclaimed. Being with parents who want her to become a doctor instead of following her passion, Ino's pet peeve was people who forced things on others to try and change them.

"I'm not forcing anything!" Ino's fellow blonde snapped. "I'm just suggesting that Hinata gets into the modern culture by coming with us. It's an idea and it's her choice if she wants to come along."

Sakura looked at her violet haired friend who looked back. "Um…well, maybe I could-"

"Great then its settled!" Temari decided, grinning like a mad women. Tenten sighed and shrugged at a seething Ino. "Now, we'll need to buy the right outfits. Preferably black and sexy to blend in with everyone."

Hinata was always wondering why her friends would enjoy music that made them dress like that.

Suddenly, Ino's frown turned into a large smile. When fashion is mentioned, Ino is always there. "Oh yes! I know a store that sells just that! We'll go this weekend!"

"Well, I got nothing planned so I'm all for it!" Sakura nodded, followed by Tenten's approval. Hinata fiddled with her toes and hesitate for a second before agreeing as well.

It will be a long night for her.

SASUHINA

As the girls finally exited, a dark and angry aura found its way through the small crowd and attacked Hinata, sending her jumping up like someone had pinched her. Sakura only noticed. "You ok, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga broke into a small sweat, and with a gulp and a weak smile she reassured her pink haired friend that she was fine. But she wasn't at all. She had forgotten about the Dark Angel, her _impatient _Guardian Angel, waiting outside as the news of the rock bands coming together and the black shopping trip this weekend filled her mind. Now that she was faced with her reality, her walk slowed down till she stopped. Sakura, who had returned to talking to the girls, stopped as well, followed by the others. Hinata didn't notice them while she tried to fight of the angry vibes from the Angel.

"Hinata?" Sakura called.

"Um, you girls go on ahead! I think I forgot something inside!" Hinata chirped. Without waiting for a response, the Hyuuga rushed back into the school, hoping that would save her from the fear-clenching aura of Sasuke. When she peaked out the closest window to the front door, she saw that her friends were disappearing behind the curve. Good.

With small, solemn steps outside, she once again faced the deadly aura awaiting her. When she was in the opening, wind began to pick up, more than usual, and a familiar figure stood beside her. She didn't dare look up but could feel his eyes staring, not glaring at her. She began to sweat a little more but gulped again and breathed heavily. Soon, the anger of the Angel subsided, and with a sneer, he began to walk forward, leaving the almost paralyzed female behind. She snapped out of her trance and followed the Angel back home.

SASUHINA

**School is keeping me from my work! **

**Sorry for the lame updates!**


	11. Shopping

**School is so evil!**

**But I'm back!**

SASUHINA

Itachi tilted his head and almost smirked. Watching his brother coop with such a human was very entertaining. She was just the type to drive him crazy. Quiet, shy, patient, clumsy. Everything Sasuke was not. Itachi knew they would clash immediately. He also knew Sasuke would never last long. It was the same with pretty much every human he's been put up with. His brother had given up without even starting.

SASUHINA

Hinata looked over her closet. She pushed her winter outfits and moved to her spring time clothes. T-shirts with flowers and cats printed on them whizzed by her ask she pushed the hangers aside and searched for anything dark. Nothing. She didn't bother looking over at her summer clothes. Who wears black in the heat? Her fall outfits were all dark but not exactly black. And all too long and heavy for a concert. She defiantly needed to go shopping. Black wasn't one of the colors she tolerated but she hadn't ever tried wearing it, so maybe trying it will change her mind a little. She doubted it though.

Sighing, she closed her closet, and exited her room, closing the lights. She walked into her kitchen and closed the stove. She grabbed her mittens and pulled the large bowl from the top of the steaming oven plate. She placed it on the counter and reached for a woollen cover. Placing the pot on the plate, she lifted the cover and steams that smelled of chicken soup lifted in the air. With a whiff, Hinata grabbed her large, metal spoon and stirred the yellow, thick liquid. Globs of meat and noodle erupted from the stew. She took pieces of fruit she steamed and placed them in, stirring again. Once the liquid thinned, she took her warm mittens off and opened her cabinet. Thanks to her two jobs, Hinata was able to buy some decent plates and cups and food. But it wasn't easy. She took out one of her favourite plates. It had a white dove printed on the bottom and wings on the circled corner of it. Her friends always told her, the one animal she related to was the white dove. A small, soft, tender bird in a world ofpredators.

She took her pot of soup, with the cotton under it, and placed it in the middle of her small, wooden round table. She went back to grabbed her plate, a small plastic cup, grape juice and a spoon. She went back sat down. She took her large spoon and spilt fills of soup into her wide plate. Some drops fell from the sea of chicken. She put the spoon in the pot and dug into her dinner. The hot spicy taste of a familiar soup made the Hyuuga relax. Anything that was in the right place of her memory was the one thing that really calmed her down. The silent-ness of her house, the soft wind outside, the smell of familiar three-days-straight food and the rose smell of her apartment room that was caused by the dozens of flowered candles in each room she has placed.

Hinata looked outside. Her balcony was empty as tree branches knocked against her back window. Shadows formed by the large moon hanging at the edge of the city entered her home. The wind whistled against the small spaces of the leaves. And the Hyuuga's mind went to Sasuke. Outside. Alone.

She slowly got up from her seat and walked to her back door cautiously. Her hand went to the plain white handle of the back door and she unlocked the hatch above it. With a tug, she let in the cool, soft air inside and huddled herself together. It was cold as well. She walked out in her bare feet and looked around. She tried to see any kind of dark figure in the mites of the night. But all she saw were a few buildings, some more trees and the stars. She really wished her Guardian Angel wasn't always hiding like that. It made her less cautions and less tense when he comes to surprise save her. But so far, she had stayed out of trouble, which probably makes his job a lot easier.

She was about to turn around when the wind around her picked up and blew dirt on her jeans, green tank top and eyes. She closed her eyes till the wind stopped and rubbed them off dirt. Looking up again, she came face to face with Sasuke, who looked down at her without titling his head.

Like Neji, she thought.

The Angel raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say _what?_

The Hyuuga hesitated for a minute. The presence of the male intimidated her to no end. Especially when she heard how he snapped.

"Um…" she began, shifting her eyes somewhere else from the piecing black eyes of her Angel.

"Yes?" he asked his tone as rough as sand paper. Hinata winced.

"Um, I was just wondering if…you were getting cold out here?"

His face turned to stone, and a darker aura surrounded him.

"I don't get cold."

"…hungry?" Hinata said, trying not to stutter.

"I don't get hungry either."

"Oh…"

"I'm not human like you." With that, he flapped his wings and was about to take off, when Hinata spoke.

"A-Are you sure you don't want to come in?" she shuddered. The wind his wings made turned the temperature of the wind down a few degrees.

"What did I say about asking stupid questions?" he answered, darkly.

With a second of hesitation, "…sorry" and he flew off.

SASUHINA

_Stupid boy_, Itachi shook his head. Obviously, Sasuke's power and body grew but his personality didn't. When he doesn't like something he rejects it immediately. Like a petulant child. This attitude was why he was descending down the ladder of the sane. Sooner or later, the dark will engulf him.

SASUHINA

"Meh," Ino shrugged, looking Hinata up and down. The Hyuuga was wearing a bright red tank top, with a lighter red caprice and white flip flops. She stared back at her friend who was stylized, as usual, sporting a purple tank top with a fishnet under it, short dark purple skirt, black, fingerless gloves, dark purple finger nails and knee high boots. Hinata wasn't surprised Ino turned a few heads when they walked into the mall. "Black is defiantly' not your color. Blends in and clashes with your hair" at this, the Hyuuga reached up to cup the side of her head. "I think maybe a dark blue or red is perfect. It blends but it adds some edges to your pale skin. Not to mention your eyes"

With that, she turned and walked through a new row of clothing. Hinata sighed and followed. She did like to shop with her friends, but this particular store in the Konoha-Mart was completely foreign to her. The shop's name was _The Devil's Crib_, and Hinata had to agree, it was the perfect title. The whole store was coloured black and orange, with red and a few other dark blues and greens. The lights that light the shop were neon red and navy blue while screamo music blasted across the shop and a little outside. The title of the shop was gratified to the front counter, where a tall man with two nose piercing, short white hair, red makeup under his eyes, and a full black outfit stood as an employee. His name tag read Kimimaro. A thick black line split the shop in half with guy clothes on one side and girls on the other.

Lines of clothing with the darkest colors known possible stood at attention. Shirts, t-shirts and other upper body garments were lined above the other clothing materials. They had ripped designs, lyrics and skulls etched into them, to create the almost evil atmosphere of their vibes. The pants, mostly jeans that were purposely ripped, didn't help with the dark colors, as they were darker. Racks on the side held CDs of bands Hinata had never heard of. And glad she was that she never heard of them. Some titles of their songs made her blush. Nail polish and a few other makeup lines the racks under the CDs along with some accessories, knee-high and normal socks and fishnets.

Ino was skimming through a ling of leather jackets and purposely-ripped T-shirts with V-linings that could possibly show more then needed.

Hinata also helped her friend search. It was in vain, though, since she wasn't sure what to look for and many of the outfits defiantly didn't fit her tastes. Why couldn't there be any light colors on dark colors? Those fit just fine! So the Hyuuga gave up in searching and decided to lean on a wall next to a line of posters with freaky looking bands and logos on them. She crouched down and watched Ino go through ails and ails of clothing. Occasionally, the blonde would pick out two pieces of material, look at them, glance at her friend, make her famous defiantly-not face, place the items back in their carts and continue. Hinata was happy that she didn't fit with a lot of the dark colors. None of the items Ino chose where either decent or appropriate.

The Hyuuga had been just fine with wearing a black sweater and black jeans to fit in with the dark crowd sure to be in the concert. Ino was completely ballistic on Hinata's idea and practically dragged her to _The Devil's Crib_. But it was defiantly a challenge to find the right kind of dark clothing that would fit on Hinata's light coloured body.

Challenges never kept Ino down.

"Hinata! Come here and try these!" the Hyuuga's blonde friend called from across the room. It was amazing that her voice could go over the loud music blasting from the speakers on the wall. Hinata looked up from her plain white flip flops and looked over what her friend had gotten her. Which was a ton of dark red and green shirts, a few pants and she could have sworn she saw a skirt or two somewhere in the pile Kimimaro was carrying. They looked decent enough.

She got up from her crouch and walked over to her friend, trying not to wince as she came closer to the two boom boxes sitting on either side of the counter. The changing rooms where right beside the left so Hinata cupped her left ear more tightly then necessary.

"Follow Kimimaro," Ino instructed, as the white haired male turned and walked down a small hallway to the very last room.

Hinata followed him down the hall until he reached the last door in the row. He held out a ridiculously large amount of clothing for her to hold while he unlocked the door to the change room and swung it open. Hinata walked in slowly, noticing the added graffiti and carved words on the walls. Most of the comments were inappropriate. Kimimaro closed and locked the door behind him. Hinata sat her pile on the bench and began to sort them out in categories. Pants, shirts, socks and hand gloves. There was an obviously a huge amount of tops than anything else, so the Hyuuga decided to wear one pair of pants for every four shirts. She slowly slid her caprice down and took them off, replacing it with tight navy blue jeans that had only one pocket at her right knee. She really thought that was an odd place to put it. She stripped off her shirt and put on a thin strapped, blood red undershirt with a little lighter then blood red, long sleeved over shirt. She understood the undershirt was mainly there to hid the curve the over shirt produced.

She unlocked the door and walked out. Ino came hurriedly to the end of the hallway and looked her friend up and down. "Hm, decent enough. But just not the right touch. Try something else," she shooed Hinata back into the change room.

10 minutes, 5 pants, 16 pairs of socks and hand gloves, and at least 20 shirts later, Hinata sat on the changing room's bench and leaned on the wall. She was way too tired to pick up another clothing material. The feeling of touching cotton, fluff, polyester or anything else was becoming like poison to her fingers. She sat for a few minutes, thought, and decided the next time she went shopping, it was going to be with her group, not just a possessive Ino.

Said blonde banged on the door, "Hinata! You ok? Need help getting something on?"

"Oh, no Ino! I got it!" the Hyuuga called, silently sighed to herself, and stood up. As she pulled on the last pair of jeans, a purposely ripped pair of green caprice jeans, something dark had caught the corner of her eye and darted off. She looked up, thinking it was a piece of material or something hanging from the ceiling. She saw nothing. Without another thought, she buttoned up her caprice and reached for another undershirt, when a sound like a thin sheet of metal sliding was heard right above her head. Looking up, there was nothing there. Goosebumps were littered across her body as her eyes scanned the top of the change room. Seeing nothing and a little freaked out, Hinata turned back to her pile of clothing, senses alert, and turned around to put on the shirt.

When she looked up, she almost screamed, but instead made a small screeching sound.

Sasuke was leaning on the corner beside the hinges of the change room's door. His hands were in his pockets and head up, black coal eyes watching every speck of dust above the Hyuuga's head. He paid no mind to her shock and her screech. On the other hand, Hinata was freaking out, inside and out. She was screaming in her head "_OK WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!"_ and on the outside, she was scared to death and backed up to the wall, feeling sweat all along her body, making her realize she was only wearing her purple sports bra and her caprice. This didn't help the situation.

The Angel was as still as a statue, continuing to scan the upper portion of the changing room. After a few seconds of silence, his eyes averted to Hinata, who was still shaking and wide eyed. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Reacting, Hinata pulled the shirt that she still gripped to her chest and gulped.

"U-Uh…Sasuke…?" she question, finding her voice cracked.

"What?" he question, in a neutral voice, as if he didn't mind her being half naked.

Hinata's words where lost then because of the loud knocking coming from outside.

"Hinata Hyuuga! If you don't come out right now, I'm going to bust the door open!" Ino's loud voice echoed.

"Oh! Um…just a second Ino!" without glancing at Sasuke, Hinata slipped the velvet green shirt on. She realized, quickly, though, that the sleeves of the clothing went past the joint of that connected her shoulder and arm, and slid down to level up with her armpits, leaving her chest mostly exposed. Hinata could feel her face rise a few temperatures. But when she looked up from her figure, Sasuke was gone.

The door of the change room was knocked open, almost off its hinges, as a puffed Ino stormed in, obviously pissed. "Hinata! Not even I take that long! What's up!?"

"Oh, um, n-nothing," Hinata answered, trying for a smile.

"Oh well, whatever," the blonde's eyes scanned Hinata's figure, checking around the clothing and possibly going through a lot of brain surges to calculate the compatibility between the Hyuuga and the outfit. After a minute, Ino smiled. "Perfect!' she chirped happily.

The other female blinked and looked down at herself again. The almost revealing shirt was tight on the rims and curved around her breasts and down her tight stomach. She looked further down at the green caprice, realizing just how tight it was around her hips and down her legs. All in all, it was defiantly not Hinata's type of look.

"Of course we will add a long fishnet under that shirt of yours. Blue nail polish, green hand gloves, black ankle-high sandals and we'll have a new Hinata!" Ino sounded over the top excited. Hinata, however, wasn't feeling it.

SASUHINA

**Again, school is evil!**

**And I am too mean to Hinata**

**:D**


	12. Planning

**Sorry for the hiatus!**

**School's slowing down for me so I'll be updating more**

**On another note:**

**ZOMG HINATA!!!!! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!!!**

7777777777777777777777777

"I think you know why I sent for you'" Sasuke began, narrowing his eyes at the older man.

His brother did not respond. The light feathers of his wings irritated the blue haired male.

After a few more seconds, Sasuke spoke up again, showing his anger "you can't expect me to go on like this. At least assign me to someone who is not a complete twit"

No response. Itachi stood tall and proud, looking away from his brother and at the large moon that hung in the air.

"Itachi…" his younger brother hissed.

"Silence" the older, boomed. If they had been in a building, Sasuke knew it would have shaken under the pressure of Itachi's voice. "Don't start complaining so soon, Sasuke"

"You saw her," Sasuke stated. He knew very well his brother was observing his movements and the human he was assigned to "she's pathetic. And frustrating. She defiantly needs a Guardian Angel but one with the patients of a saint. No. The patients of the universe."

Itachi hesitated at this. He had to admit. He wondered if the Angel Council was pulling a fast one on Sasuke. They knew how he was. Someone like Hinata was not the right choice at all. "I…have checked in with the Council"

"And?"

"I have not received a response."

Sasuke gritted his teeth but his stoic composure stilled.

"Can I be assigned to a new one?"

"This early in the stage, I'm not sure" Itachi tried to meet the eyes of his brother but Sasuke averted them "if you resign now, it could be too late for you"

This time, Sasuke did look at his brother. Dead in the eyes. "Better then guarding _her_"

The atmosphere became quite dense. Now, Itachi felt like his brother was really jumping to conclusions. But he didn't sure it in his face.

"I'll see what I can do"

With a flap of his light wings, Itachi disappeared.

333333333333333333333333333

Inside, Hinata slept, unconscious of the two powerful Angel's conversation.

2222222222222222222222222222

The next morning, the group frolicked over the news of Hinata's outfit. Ino bragged on and on about how difficult it was to find something for her friend but she managed to concur that challenge. Again. Sakura sighed and silently apologized to Hinata over leaving her alone with Ino in a mall. At least the excitement of the upcoming concert got Hinata's mind of a certain dark male.

"She'll look dead sexy!!" Ino cried, punching the air. Hinata blushed a deep red color.

"Who will?" a familiar male voice spoke up. Kiba stuck his head in between Temari and Ino's heads. Hinata smiled at him. Kiba was an old friend and he normally butted into the group's conversations. He usually acted all girly and such, mocking the girls and earning a few bruises on the legs. But really, he did fit in, interested in fashion and gossip.

"Hinata's outfit" Ino boasted.

"Oooooh, what outfit?"

"The one she's going to wear that **THE BLACK PARADE**"

"What's that?"

"Only the coolest concert in the world"

Kiba looked a little frustrated with Ino's hints. Finally, the blonde pulled out the flyer she showed the girls two days ago. Scanning it, his eyes widened.

"Shit!" he cured "this _is_ big!"

Ino nodded and smirked mockingly. Hinata raised an eyebrow and almost sighed out right. Maybe she really _was_ the only old-fashioned teen in her school.

Kiba looked at them all. "Can I hitch a ride with ya?"

"Sorry, room for only 5" Temari held her fingers out, smiling. She was the only one who had her drivers licence. The rest were going for the licenses after school was over.

Kiba frowned. "Aw come on! Hinata, you wouldn't want to leave me out of this would ya?" his dog-like eyes targeted the weakest link in the group. Hinata was notorious for her inability to say no, especially to her friends. And puppy dog looks.

Sakura immediately kicked Kiba in the shins. He toppled over in a cry of pain. "Don't think that'll work now, Inuzuka" she huffed.

Hinata placed a hand on her mouth and looked to see if her friend was ok. He was really just pissed.

"What the hell ever. I'll just get Naruto to drive me"

At the sound of his name, Hinata hesitated. Her heart raced a little and she commanded it to stop. She couldn't embarrass herself. However, the name of the blonde male was all too familiar with the group.

Temari grinned widely. "Hey, ya know! Why not. Kiba, ya can hitch a ride with me!"

"Seriously!?" he exclaimed, jumping up.

"Ya! You live pretty close anyways"

Tenten, who was silent for most of the time, chimed in, catching her friend's drift. "Yes, but unfortunately, that leaves Hinata" everyone looked at her "all alone".

The indigo haired female's friends all gave her that knowing, evil smile. Hinata caught on before Kiba did. Her eyes widened and she hoped he wouldn't draw the conclusion her friend's played out.

"Well…I guess I could get Naruto to drive her there" Kiba cocked his head to the side. "He lives close to Hinata"

That was true. It wasn't that long ago when Hinata had been out fixing the flowers in front of her apartment did she see the blonde male that made her heart thump walk a few blocks from her place and enter a rackety old house. Kiba was over at her house a lot, for studies and copying off answers sometimes, so he made it official that Naruto lived a simple 10 blocks from Hinata's apartment. How the boy had a licence, no one was sure.

Hinata just stared horrifyingly at her dog loving friend. How can he be so dense in this kind of situation! He, unfortunately, didn't pick up her freaking out vibes.

"What a brilliant idea!!" Sakura smacked Kiba on the back a little too hard. She, however, was happy he was dense in these situations. "Why don't you go tell him now"

Excitement controlled Kiba's legs and he left the group.

"I…can't believe you guys!" Hinata placed hands over her face. Her so-called friends crowded around her, patting her shoulders and telling her it was for the best. Temari, however, was the one who had the hardest fighting off her laughter.

666666666666666666666

Tayuya, Kin and Karin all looked at each other and smirked. Hidden in the shadows, they had gotten an ear full of the news. And an eye full of Hinata's reactions.

333333333333333333333333

The Hyuuga female looked her outfit up and down. It was well put together. The green completely contrasted with the black caprice and the fishnets Ino grabbed added a more gothic touch to the outfit. Hinata twisted her face in uncertainty at the low collar and decided to at least were a dark transparent undershirt. She didn't want to discriminate, but she was pretty sure people at concerts like **THE BLACK PARADE** always had their eyes open and their hands in places they shouldn't be.

In the back of her mind, Hinata had humoured herself with the idea of someone as stoic as Sasuke fitting in perfectly with the gothic crowd. Maybe he liked those kinds of people. After all, Hinata wasn't convinced her hated _all_ humans.

But the one things that filtered her mind at the moment was the fact that she was going to be in the same car as her crush! He may even ask her to sit beside him! Thinking deeply about it, Hinata couldn't help but blush and think about everything that could go wrong. He may turn out to dislike her after conversing with her. He may question her about her outfit. He may not say anything at all. That would be the worst.

The more she thought about it, the more nervous she got.

After sitting on her light purple bed for minutes, thinking about it, she finally rolled over and grabbed her convenient white cell phone. She managed to earn it herself with her own money from her job and that's what made it really special to her. With a few quick dials, she managed to connect to Sakura's cell.

After a few rings, the Hyuuga heard a click. "Sakura here"

"Hey Sakura-chan"

"Hinata! What's up?"

"Not much" Hinata bit her lip a little.

"Doesn't sound like it" that what kind of freaked the female out about her pink haired friend. She didn't need to see your face or hear your voice properly to tell how you feel.

"I'm…just nervous"

'About the concert, your outfit or Naruto?"

She would have loved to say all three but the first two were not as nerve-racking "number 3"

She heard shuffling on the other end. "Ok, let's start then."

"Wh-what of he doesn't like me…?"

"Then I'll beat him up. Next issue"

"Sakura-chan!"

Said female sighed. "Come on! Being realistic, how could he _not_ like you!"

It was reassuring to hear that but…just not enough.

"What if he doesn't"

"If he doesn't like you then, well, the best I can say is that he doesn't deserve you"

She didn't really want to hear that. But it seemed like the only logical explanation.

"But ya know, it seems like Naruto seems comfortable with you! I saw the skateboard incident"

Hinata blushed as she recalled helping her crush out of a mess.

"So don't ya worry!"

The two continued their phone conversation for a good 3 hours.

555555555555555555555555555555

The night was calm and hot. A few gusts of wind were found here and there but in general, it was a silent time of day. Something with yellow gleaming eyes stared right through the window on the side of the indigo female's room. It watched as she picked up a small rectangular phone and began talking into it. The creature stared intensify at the female, eyes narrowing. It crouched lower on the branch and proceeded to bring itself closer and closer to the window. Now it was close enough to feel the aura of the human girl. She laughed. It smiled.

Then a stronger gust of window almost through it right of the branch. With a surprised moment, it turned its head to see the glaring eyes of a Dark Angel staring down at it.

With a small, inhuman cry, it disappeared.

5555555555555555555555

**Jeez…I'm trying to get a story in here! **

**I swear!**


	13. To The Concert

**I'll try to update quicker!**

**I ish happy Hinata is not dead :D**

11111111111111111111111111

"So your headed to the concert as well?" Kin asked, checking her perfectly manicured nails in case she didn't like something. The dark nail polish was perfectly blanketing on her nail, as if it was natural.

Hinata looked up from her position, which was sweeping the now empty café, and stared at her fellow employee. Kin didn't look back.

"Um…yes" the former heiress usually avoided conversations with one of the meanest bullies in school.

"Sure it's the kind of thing you like?" this time, the raven haired girl did look at Hinata.

"…not usually."

"So why are you going?"

"Cause, er, my friends said…it would be interesting" Hinata broke any kind of eye contact with Kin and went back to sweeping, hoping to stop their conversation. Kin instead pushed herself off the counter at the front of the café and walked over to where Hinata worked.

"Got a date?"

The bluenette breathe hitched but she refused to look up, knowing the tone the other was using. Kin knew something that was not beneficial to Hinata.

After a few moments of silence and obvious ignorance from the girl, the female bully continued, giggling, "Cat got your tongue or something?"

Hinata flushed. Thankfully, Kin left her and proceeded to walk to the back of the café, obviously getting ready to leave.

"Maybe I'll see you there" it was more of a statement then a question and Kin left it at that.

Hinata certainly hoped the crowd of black clad people would be enough to hide her.

22222222222222222222222222222222

When she got back home, the Hyuuga was defiantly not expecting the stoic Dark Angel to be sitting so casually on her old couch. He looked like he was supposed to be sitting there. She didn't mind but it was still surprising. A cloud of silence covered him. He wasn't doing anything. His eyes were closed and he leaned on the side of the couch.

Thinking him asleep, Hinata placed her keys silently on the table next to her and closed the door quietly. She tried to scuttle past him and to her room, but his eyes opened so suddenly that she jumped back, half way past him. Without moving his head, he stared right up at her. He stared right into her eyes, coal meeting lavender.

"Um, s-sorry" the Hyuuga mentally shivered at the expressionless but still cold look he was giving her. Like she was a mouse. Sasuke stayed silent for most of the minutes. Hinata looked off to her kitchen then looked back at him.

"…would you like something…to eat?" she pointed at the kitchen. He didn't answer. With a nervous smile, she continued, walking towards that room "um, I'm making something to eat so feel free to ask!"

Getting out of his gaze was a relief. He was scarier, somehow, when he actually made eye contact with you.

She was setting up her oven to start on her chicken soup when he finally spoke up, appearing suddenly at her kitchen doorway.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Hinata, caught of guard, gave him a strange look. Her face twisted in a weird mix of confusion and surprise. Sasuke resisted the urge to growl. She looked ridiculous. But she quickly changed her face and decided on confusion.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"Hinata…Hyuuga…?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Not your name"

Hinata just stared at him.

"What are you?"

"…a human…?"

The Hyuuga was getting quite confused at the questions thrown at her. What did he expect her to be?

Sasuke kicked himself off the doorway and approached the girl. As he got closer, he brought with him his solemn and cold aura. She physically shivered. When he was a good feet away from her he bent down and got his face closer to hers. Subconsciously, she bent back, hitting the edge of the counter. She could feel his breath against her skin and began to sweat a bit. Hinata bent her head down a little, trying not to make eye contact again.

He was acting quite unusual. She had to care.

"Are…you ok, Sasuke-san?"

Instead of answering her, he got a little closer and began to look her up and down. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was checking her out. But she did know better, and his looking was scaring her stiff.

After a few minutes, he stopped, looked at her again, sneered and straightened up. He walked out quickly, leaving a still cowering Hinata.

_O…..k?_, she really wasn't sure what all that was about at all. He acted way out of character and way out of line. She didn't get mad but maybe a little annoyed.

With a sight to snap herself out, Hinata returned to her dinner.

3333333333333333333333333

_Nothing special_, he thought, easing his way to the window. He didn't want to stay in this house and confuse her to think he wanted to become, er…closer. _Please_. He had more pride then that. Once outside, he took a deep breath in and out. He had to calm himself down. The creature last night was no ordinary thing and he was getting a weird suspicion that someone was behind this.

Most probably the Angel Council.

He had to contact Itachi.

55555555555555555555555

The day of **THE BLACK PARADE** had finally arrived. Ino made that as obvious as possible. She had only two classes with Hinata and yet it felt like the indigo haired female was around the blonde for the whole day. Ino had went on and on about how awesome the concert was going to be and how fabulous her own outfit was and how she was going to show up Sakura and how she was going to get an autograph from the lead singer of _Kill Down _and run away with him. Not seriously, of course. Her babbling annoyed a few in the class and everyone tried to hush her up. However, they were just excited as Ino was.

Hinata's mind, however, was a little farther away from their conversations. She was still curious about how Sasuke had acted the night before. She felt like she had been in an interrogation scene, except he hadn't said anything. He practically shred all her lies just with his eyes. It was terrifying to say the least. She physically shivered when she remembered what had happened. Thankfully, her friend's hadn't noticed. Their heads were too filled with the enhancing beats of rock music and dreamy thoughts of their favourite bands and singers. And the concert wasn't for another 8 hours.

Now Hinata was sitting on her peach-skinned bench, across from her front door, flicking a piece of string from her outfit. It was only 2 hours until the concert and the girl felt her nerves racking. Her mind was traced with worry over not Sasuke or the concert or even much how she looked (which was ok) but because her long time crush was about to come _here_, to her home, to pick _her_ up. Like a date. Hinata didn't like comparing this drive to a date because if should have fainted then. This wasn't a date. She had to remember that. But she hoped, with some decent times during the party, they would get to know each other better. Then maybe next time she could get lucky.

Hinata smiled at the thought and flushed at it at the same time. She really shouldn't be so hopeful. Her plan could come crashing down on her if Naruto and she didn't have some moments just together, other than in the care, or worse, he wouldn't like her. Hinata sighed and shifted her weight, which was rested on her right side, to sit up right. She played with the hem of her nylon, strapped undershirt and bit her glossed lips. Ino had come by not too long ago just to fix up Hinata's face, her hair and to go over safety rules. Because you know, at concerts like **THE BLACK PARADE**, there's bound to be trouble. The Hyuuga girl knew that all too well. Or maybe it was just because she watched a lot of movies.

She got up from her seat and checked herself out in the mirror. Ino had done a good job, in fact, with the look. The dark blue mascara wasn't put on the heavy and contracted to Hinata's lavender eyes. A little bit of blush livened her otherwise pale face and her lips were painted with sparkly pink gloss. In connection to her outfit, which hugged her slim figure, Hinata had to admit the outfit wasn't so bad after all. She had, however, managed to convince Ino to let her wear a small jacket over her bare arms and chest.

Two knocks and ring signalled the Hyuuga's driver. His booming voice that made her heart thunder against her chest came after. "Hey Hinata! It's Naruto! Ready?!"

Hinata flushed a bright crimson but forced her face to come down and cool off. Well, here goes nothing…

She clicked open the door and stood at attention to face her long time crush. However, he was turned away from her, arguing with an elderly woman wearing a long purple robe and a hairnet. The woman looked sourly pissed at Naruto and scolding him over shouting this time of night. Sticking his tongue out, Naruto ended their batter. He turned right around and smiled at her.

"Hey Hinata!"

_Calm down!_, she commanded herself. Even though her heart was about to rip out of her chest. He was _smiling_ at her! At _her_! She would only imagine this kind of scenario. Now that it was happening, she was making a complete idiot of herself. She hadn't even responded.

"Ready to head out?!"

"Um, uh…ye-yes…er, yes!" she mentally smacked herself.

"Then leeeeet's go!" he cheered, loudly again. The elder woman crocked at him before slamming her door. Ignoring her, Naruto skipped down the narrow hallway. Hinata followed after closing her door.

Naruto's car was a midnight blue colour and blended in with the night. She placed herself in the front seat and took a few deep breaths. Naruto hopped into the drivers seat and soon the two were on the road. It was a half hour ride and Hinata felt jittery all the way. She needed to strike up a conversation. Anything to show that she wasn't weird. But also making sure not to make this sound like a date and scare him off. No, no, that was the last thing she needed. But she needed to say something.

"Um…uh, n-nice c-car" she coughed a little, angry at her stuttering but proud of herself. That wasn't so bad.

"Thanks! It's my dad's but I take it out for a few rides here and there. Can't get my own car though" Naruto huffed at that last comment. This enticed Hinata to ask how he got his driver's license in the first place but that seemed too personal. The rest of the way was silent.

99999999999999999999999

Sasuke's wings little flapped in the air so as not to cause yet another tornado and signal his presence. He flew just about the blue car below him where is assignment was being held. Sasuke recognized the man driving the car as the stupid blonde who couldn't control a wooden board. Where the two were headed to, Sasuke wasn't sure. As powerful as he was, he was no mind reader. But the girl could have at least signalled her departure. He hadn't realized she was gone till he decided, out of instinct, to patrol around her window. Sensing she was not there, it wasn't to hard to find her.

He would scowled her later.

Right now, he observed their route. Up ahead was a large arena covered in shadows and hidden deep inside a forest of some sort. What kind of place was _that_?

Sasuke would soon find out. But first, he needed to change.

00000000000000000000000

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	14. The Concert

**Thanks for the wait everyone!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was already loud outside, as Hinata and Naruto stepped out of the blonde's car. He clicked a small remote and the car shut its locks. There was a gigantic crowd of black and silver clad people scattered near the entrance of a large building. It was too dark to see it's true form but lanterns with kanjis hung on the ends of steps and headings. Groups of smokers were all over the parking lot, laughing and cursing loudly. Hinata bit her lip as she checked out all the people around her. She wondered if they always dressed like that. These people looked like they had just come from a prison or a strip club. The girls wore the shortest skirts Hinata had ever seen and some of the men had their jackets flapped open, showing off their naked upper body. She blushed and looked away when they walked by.

She couldn't believe how different this world was.

Hinata breathed hard and tried to calm herself down. She _had_ to _try_ to fit in. She didn't want to embarrass her friends and Naruto. She just needed to act cool. Take nothing from nobody and just have fun.

"Ready, Hinata?" Naruto questioned, bending over to look at the girl right in the eyes. She meeped and straightened up. Hinata bit her lip again and nodded quickly. Wait to go, she slapped herself mentally again. But she couldn't help it. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue…

"Well, come on then!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door. Hinata felt like fainting. But then he would have to drag her corpse around and that didn't look good…But he was holding her hand! Well, her wrist but it was close! Hinata gulped down the lump of nervousness and ran with him, since she was walking and he was pulling her quickly.

On the way, Naruto seemed to be jittery and very excited. He was blabbering about the different bands he's loved for such a long time and that some old bands who don't get enough credit are playing. Hinata smiled and let him talk. Maybe he would think she was a good listener. Did he like that in a girl? She shook her head to remove the thoughts.

"Do you have a cell?" Naruto suddenly asked, as he pushed past people and handed in some money. Hinata insisted in paying for her own ticket but Naruto brushed her hand away. "It's ok. I got extra money for a reason" and he flashed his signature smile. Her heart thumped. He bought her a ticket…no one would believe that. Remembering his question, Hinata slid out her navy blue and grey, flat-screen cell phone.

"Call the others to tell 'em we're here"

The only light in the dark hallway the two were walking down was Hinata's call lighting up as she dialled Sakura's phone number. Two rings and the pink haired female picked up.

"Sakura-chan? It's Hinata! Me and Naruto are here. Where are you guys?"

Hinata's voice got louder as they approached, after doors and doors, the entrance into the concert room. Music was already being blasted and everyone was talking loudly. The room was obviously big and there were balconies above, sporting lights like stars. Bars rolled across the walls and an enormous stage stood right across from the two. It was already lit, but not too bright, and a small group of people were dancing on it.

"Wow!" Naruto shouted. Hinata could barley hear it, though, as the sound system near her was clogging up her eardrum. She felt the rumble of his exclamation when she bumped into him, being pushed by a man running out of the room. She fell against Naruto's body but he caught her. When she looked up, he was smiling widely at her.

"You ok?" he asked. She read his lips because that's as far as she could do to understand him. She didn't know where she picked up that trait though. Realizing her position quickly, Hinata blushed and pushed herself away.

_Stupid!_ She cursed herself.

"S-Sorry…" she whispered. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't read lips. But he kept smiling and pulled her along with him, zig-zagging past more people.

"What did Sakura-chan say?" he asked. This time, he came close to Hinata's ear to question.

"They're here," Hinata answered, flushing again at his closeness. Oh well, she could blame it on the fact that the room was terribly hot, especially with the sweating bodies and recycled air. "They said they were close to the stage."

"Let's look for 'em then!"

It took the two about an hour to move around people who kept shoving and cursing them. Hinata had to hold Naruto back from starting fights with every person who complained or gave them dirty looks. She was exhausted but happy she could spend a little time with them. She was almost sad that it was to end when she saw her group.

Looking at what they were wearing, Hinata felt a little insecure again. Her friends were dressed no differently then most of the girls she had seen. Except Ino was the only one with a short skirt. The others wore jeans that hugged their bodies and shirts that somehow matched. Metal bands hung from Temari's wrists and a gold coloured necklace laced around Tenten's neck. Kiba sat along with them, his outfit looking it was pulled out of a trashcan. She could have sworn she saw eye shadow but couldn't imagine one of her guy friends in such makeup. They looked perfect in this scenario. However, Hinata just looked awkward. Sakura hugged the Hyuuga girl when she saw her.

"I'm so glad Naruto didn't kill you!" she shouted. Hinata could hear her now that they were not so close to the sound systems. She giggled and Naruto frowned in a fake sadness.

"I can drive!" he retaliated. The two got into a small argument as Tenten pushed Hinata into their group.

Ino was in the center, of course, looking, if possible, more fabulous then all the girls combined. She's been to concerts like this so it was no surprise. Her trimmed skirt went right up to the end of her thighs and she wore fishnets as socks and an undershirt. She smiled and the light from the stage reflected against her purple lips. Hinata bit hers once again. She had added some make up but not to heavy. She didn't like the way she looked in eyeliner and mascara. On Ino, contrasting with her bright blonde hair, she looked perfect.

Temari, of course, kept her tough image up. Her jeans were purposely torn and her sleeves went missing, showing off her muscular arms. She wore shoes like looked like cowboy boots but where black, long and had a silver zipper on the side. Temari had her hair in two ties this time.

Tenten was modest in her look. Her body was covered with cover after cover of black articles of clothing. Rings of silver and metal clung to her fingers a she paced around the area the girls were seated. Sakura looked very much amazing. The darkness of the room and the people around really affected her pink hair that shimmered in the light. She was wearing heavy mascara, making her eyes even larger then they were already and black nail polish was painted on her fingernails.

Kiba's outfit was almost all ripped. Hinata was happy to find at least he didn't go semi-shirtless. She had seen to many people like that and Kiba wasn't the type. He was wearing a lot of gold though. Well, metal spray-painted gold. His tight, black wrist band had a skull with swords crossing and a name that Hinata guessed was the title of a band he liked. Kiba looked really tough. He always did. But this time, he looked like he could take on 6 dozen guys twice his size. He would if he was dared.

Comparing, Hinata just looked stiff.

It was then that she noticed Naruto had not followed the trend of the crowd. Sure, he was wearing a black jacket, but he had a bright orange T-shirt underneath which was shown when he unzipped his coat. His pants with a lighter shade of blue and his wristband was white. He seemed to glow against the atmosphere. Hinata blushed and shuffled over to the group. Kiba slung his arms around her to give her a little hug then proceeded to snicker at Naruto's outfit.

"Sai's coming, by the way" Ino commented, after she hugged a hello to Hinata.

"The geek from art class?" Temari asked, ruffling Hinata's hair and making room for the delicate girl.

Ino huffed at her friend then averted her eyes to the side. "He's not a geek. He's a genius. And he called me last night to be his date for the concert!"

Ever since Sai, a raven haired artist prodigy, moved to Konoha High, Ino had been ranting all about how he had taken an interest in her and that they were sort of dating but not really an item yet. Sakura and Sai had a rough relationship but they were ok. Sai and Naruto, however, continue to disagree on so many things, especially types of art. Hinata didn't know Sai well enough. Only when he came over to the group to chat with Ino.

"But I told him to come hang with our group instead" Ino winked, and flashed her pearly teeth.

Temari rolled her eyes. Tenten shrugged. Hinata stayed silent.

Sai did appear, right before the concert was about to begin. The group had taken their seats close to the front of the crowd. He gave Ino a peck on the cheek when he sat next to her, and she blushed a deep red. Kiba rolled his eyes. Sakura pushed Hinata to sit next to Naruto, who was getting ecstatic as he jumped up and down when the lanterns dimmed and the lights on the concert floor were set on. A man took his place next to two large black boxes and a panel. Hinata looked around to see the noisy crowd had went dead silent and all eyes were centered on the stage.

The concert had begun.

6666666666666666666666

It didn't take long for him to find her. It never usually did. She stuck out like a sore thumb, looking all rigid and nervous, completely conscience of her look and differences. She covered most of her body, which is modest in itself. He supposed. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he strolled right over to her.

33333333333333333333333

A loud explosion crackled Hinata's ears and lights made her go blind. Everyone else reacted differently. While she stumbled to regain balance, they all started shouting and jumping up and down. The blaring lights bounced off the shine on the stage's floor and reflected back, showing of a blue-green light. Hinata rubbed her eyes and tried to suck in the excitement. There was nothing really amazing about it.

A man looking in his late 20's came to the thin microphone at the front. She hadn't realized it there. The lights had covered it.

He had a booming voice as he thanked all for coming out to see the band and flailed his arms around, looking like a dork to Hinata but someone truly exciting to everyone else. After the 5 minute introduction passed, the guy, the host as she could tell, started making crazier noises as he announced the first band.

_Bloodcurl._

Tenten screamed the loudest. She was jumping up and down, completely of the seat. Her band came on. They all had died red hair, matching black and purple outfits and lips coloured with something that resembled the result of eating too much black jellybeans. Hinata looked away a bit. They were deadly scary to her. She looked at Naruto who was ogling the band like a fangirl. For his sake, she tried to get excited too. It came out weird.

777777777777777777777

He sneered at the ugly band on stage. What morons. He didn't have time for this. But he couldn't get to the girl. People and seats were his obstacle. He had no choice but to sit right behind her. He leaned back and tried to block out the sounds. He concentrated his thoughts on the girl. She was very quite compared to her friends. She tried to fit in but didn't look good doing it. He hoped that the intermission would come faster. This was embarrassing to watch.

333333333333333333333333

Bands after bands left Hinata pretty much tone deaf. She had put on her excited act for so long and now she was just exhausted. Her friends weren't done. They still had the energy to jump around and dance like crazy people. She could imagine how sore their throats were by now. They didn't care. Temari coughed up a storm but kept singing along. Hinata didn't know the words to any of the music but tried to follow the beat. Whatever the beat was. These bands _had_ no beat! Why couldn't they be simple like Beethoven or Monteverdi or something. At least you knew where you were with them.

When the intermission came along, Hinata made a lame excuse and darted to the food counters. Her friends were too busy talking about the songs and what band was going to play next. Hinata grabbed a large cup and looked around for some water. She was cautions about the liquids in such a place and her search led her to an abandoned vending machine outside the concert hall. She sighed and dug into her pockets. She had brought money to buy tickets and food, but the eatables didn't look…well made. And Naruto had gotten her tickets so she had extra change.

The image of the blonde flashed in her head like a sign. She quickly got her drink and ran back in to find her friends. How could she leave him! And she could have spent some more time. She just didn't want to seem like an idiot, standing there, not being able to hear him cause the music destroyed her eardrums. She found them after a few minutes of searching and the intermission was almost over.

_So much for having some quite time with…_, she sighed to herself and found her seat again.

3333333333333333333333333333

He hissed in anger. He felt like strangling her. How dare she walk out so fast! Did she have any idea how much trouble he had to go through to get here! Of course she didn't. Stupid human. He looked up at the clock. 15 minutes till the next group of mutant humans came on. Plenty of time.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

**Thanks for the wait everyone!**

**I am doing my best with your support!**


	15. Something's Here

**Sorry for the intermission, guys! **

**I was on vacation to a foreign country where Internet is very scarce and I was forced to go to so many parties!**

**It. Was. Defining.**

**But now I am back, and ready to get this fic back on!**

7777777777777777777777777777

Hinata looked up at the clock. 15 minutes till the next band came on. She sighed slightly and took her seat next to Naruto, who was still standing, too excited to be seated. Happiness made his sky blue eyes shine the brightest, compared to the lights surrounding them. Hinata blushed. She wished again to have at least a little bit of his excitement so she could join in. She mentally slapped herself for not researching about the bands before coming. That was a basic communication fact! But oh well, she couldn't do anything _now_.

To try and make up for it, Hinata eavesdropped on her friend's conversations. Thankfully, excluding their compliments on the music and styles, they were sprouting out different facts and histories of the bands, trying to prove their favourites were the best. Checking Naruto's reaction to the bands, Hinata could tell which ones where is favourites. _Blood and Nickels_, _Revenge,_ _Flower Petals_ and _Taking Over_ were the tops, however odd they may be.

Hinata turned to her side and sucked in her breath. It was now or never. Her very first, real conversation with Naruto. "Um…N-Naruto-kun…?"

The blonde perked and looked at Hinata, as if just realizing she was there. "Oh, yeah?"

Hinata tightened the muscles on her hands. She gripped her pants. "Uh…I really liked…um, that…band. You know…uh…they were…good…"

Naruto blinked. "Erm, which one?"

"Uh…" Oh, for the love of! "R-R-_Revenge_…?" she wasn't completely sure if that was a band or not. Then again, she could barley hear half of the band names over the loud speakers. Thankfully, a large grin broke out onto Naruto's peach face.

"Oh, yeah! I know right!? They rocked!" he was now jumping up and down a little in a jittery mode. Hinata gave a quiet sigh of relief and smiled slightly back.

"Oh yes they were…um, fun…and good!" There, now. That wasn't so bad. An almost perfectly coherent sentence.

"Uh huh! Their best song is "_Good Bye_"! It's totally my theme!" Naruto turned right around to look at her. He then crunched his hands into a fist and put it to his mouth. He began to sing. "_That was it, this is now, what a night, this is a good bye, tonight_!".

Hinata giggled at Naruto's lack of hold on his voice. It was nice to see him warming up already.

Suddenly, the blonde stopped. Or more like interrupted. Naruto was half way through what Hinata suspected was the chorus when he grunted loudly and almost fell against Hinata. She squeaked slightly and helped him to his feet. Naruto's hand went to his head. He began to rub it, cursing suddenly. The two looked over his shoulder to see whom his attacker was.

Hinata's breathe left her. She stood motionless, horror-stricken features painted all over her face. Sasuke looked back, his eyes as black as the calm night before the storm. She stood rigid in her place, muscles tensed. He stood straight and almost careless, as if bored. She bit her lip. He titled his head slightly. She blinked furiously, and held her hands together in an iron grip. He didn't even blink, having his hands deep into the pockets of a black cargo pants. Hinata was confused. Sasuke was annoyed.

Naruto was pissed.

"What the hell, dude!" he shouted, grabbing tightly to the green collar that belonged to Sasuke's long sleeved, loose shirt. Naruto pulled the other closer. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Hinata's hands flew to her mouth to hide her gasp. The shock of seeing her Guardian Angel in a place like this when she was absolutely sure she had left him behind still tingled all over her body.

Sasuke looked Naruto right in the eyes, his black coal pupils leaving no message. He kept quiet for awhile, before looking over at Hinata, who tried to avoid eye contact.

"Hey, pretty boy! I'm talking to _you_! You wanna broken nose!?"

Sasuke closed his eyes in pure frustration. "You're so loud," he said quietly. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrist, and pinched the sensitive skin in a way that made Naruto cry out a bit, letting go of the other's shirt. Sasuke then twisted the whole arm and forced Naruto to kneel on his knees. The blonde groaned, and gritted his teeth. Hinata's eyes widened even more. By this time, the rest of the group had looked over. Their eyes first took note of Naruto, on the floor, shaking against a restraint. Then their sights trailed to his restrainer. Sasuke glared slightly down at the blonde before pushing him against the closest chair. Naruto hissed as his head hit the blue metal and tumbled to the floor.

Hinata gave a small cry and fell to the ground. "Naruto-kun! Are you alright!?" her frantic hands soothed the blonde who felt stiff as the pain in his head made his forehead throb. Hinata rubbed it slightly, worried. He groaned loudly.

"What the hell!" Temari growled. The group stared at Sasuke who continued to watch the treatment the bluenette was giving the other. "Hey, asshole, what do you think you're doing!?"

Sasuke cocked his head to the group and gave them the same blank look before returning his sights to the two getting up. Naruto was giving him a deathly glare and Hinata was still fussing over him. When she looked over at him, Sasuke grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her away from her friends roughly. Hinata was skidding against the floor in resistance, but she was no match for his strength. Temari's shouting disappeared against the many voices. Once far away enough, he let her go, causing her to stumble on her feet. She regained balance quickly.

"Er, um…" Hinata stuttered slightly. Now the Dark Angel was slightly glaring at her from under his dark bangs. "How did…"

"It's easy for me to track my Assignments. You're soul leaves a trail for me. Like a scent." he huffed, turning away from her for a moment.

Hinata bit her bottom lip.

"You shouldn't leave without informing me," he barked quietly. "It's annoying. I may be an Angel but I can't read minds."

Hinata nodded slightly and tucked her hands behind her back. He was beginning to remind of her father, which wasn't going to help any more situations between them. Sasuke looked around at the crowd. Everyone minded his or her own business. No one looked at the silent couple at the corner. They were practically invisible.

"Humans are not supposed to be able to see me" Sasuke chimed. "An illusion is necessary to mask my presence against attackers"

"…attackers?" Hinata questioned quietly.

"Something's hunting you"

That shocked Hinata, forcing her body to straighten and finally make small eye contact with the male. He looked dead serious. He always did. She had wondered before what he looked like when he was amused or happy. Her mouth hung open slightly and a quiet gasp emitted form her throat.

"H-Hunting me?"

"I only guessed at it, but that's the only conclusion I could draw. What's hunting? I'm not sure yet. But till then, you _stay by me_" he scoffed "If I lose _you_, everyone will blame me. When it would obviously just be your stupidity. I don't make mistakes like this."

Ok, forget what she had thought before. Now, he was reminding her of Neji. Which, again, was not helping. Hinata sighed. Sasuke was so frustrating. Even _her_ patience was running thing.

"Y-You shouldn't have hurt Naruto-kun" she managed to spit out.

"He's a moron for challenging me like that. Someone has to teach him. He's gonna get himself killed that way"

Hinata perked. She gripped her fingers into fists. Sasuke was pushing it now. There were only a few things Hinata couldn't tolerate. Naruto was one of them. But she wasn't stupid enough to challenger her powerful and scary Guardian Angel, no sir. So she bit her lip again.

"For now, I will only be around. If something _is_ after you, I want to get rid of it as soon as possible"

"Wh-why is something hunting me?"

Now Sasuke looked at her with some sort of emotion in his eyes for once. It wasn't arrogance, anger or pride this time. It was confusion. But his iron wall of ice was strong so Hinata had to guess at the surprising emotion.

"I…don't know. It's weird. This kind of things doesn't…shouldn't happen"

The atmosphere between them was beginning to weigh down. The look the Angel was giving her didn't make Hinata feel scared or relieved. It made her cautions and suddenly aware of everything. The look she gave back didn't make Sasuke feel angry or content. Heck, she didn't even look like she was understanding the seriousness of the situation. But he didn't get upset over that. This was beyond him now. He suddenly felt as helpless as the human.

"I…see," Hinata whispered finally. She spun around so she didn't face the Angel. "I'll…be careful. Sorry."

Sasuke blinked a couple of times as he watched her walk back to her group of friends. Did she really get it? This was suddenly getting more annoying then usual. Sasuke looked around one last time before disappearing into the bodies of humans.

888888888888888

He watched the Angel hid his presences against the scene and scowled. So close. He had been so close in reaching the human girl. He had been so sure that her Angel hadn't followed her. It was the perfect opportunity. He would have ended it all right there. But now it was getting complicated. Not to mention her Guardian was _the_ Sasuke Uchiha. He would have to find another way.

He turned around and stalked right out of the auditorium.

777777777777

Black pupil eyes watched the Hyuuga get swallowed by her group of worried and frantic friends. A graceful figure readjusted the glasses that began to slid down her nose. She smiled a purple lipstick-clad smile. She stuck her tongue out for a second and giggled slightly, a small smile playing on her face.

"Did you see that?" she whispered to her friends. Tayuya and Kin looked at each other then back at Karin. They nodded. Kin sipped her beer and Tayuya tightened her ponytail. Neither were smiling. "Now _there_ was an interesting guy."

Karin's eyes spotted the Hyuuga for a second. "And now I know my next target."

999999999999999999999

Her friends were asking her a billon and one questions. Who was that guy? How did he know you? Did you invite him? Why did he attack Naruto? The Hyuuga's mind was already woozy and the fear of being a prey was suddenly sinking in. This was no joke. She was very aware of everyone's eyes now, and it was scaring her. She didn't feel like answering their questions so they backed off and let her sit down. Sakura slide into the seat next to her.

"Hinata, are you ok?" she questioned.

Hinata rubbed her forehead slightly. "Yeah…I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy."

Sakura pressed her lips together. "Are you sure you can handle the rest of the concert? If you're feeling sick, this isn't the best place to be."

The comfort of her quiet home was very appealing to Hinata's mind. It was probably the safest place now. She nodded to her pink haired friend. Sakura straightened up. "Naruto! Take Hinata home"

The blonde, whom was watching Hinata intently, worried over what his attacker had done to her, nodded to Sakura and grabbed his jacket, which he had taken off after complaining about the heat half way through the first set of the concert. Ino, and the rest of her friends watched Hinata shakily zip up her coat. They whispered reassuring words to her to calm her down and she thanked them. The two made their way to the exit just as the lights dimmed and the second term started.

2222222222222222222222

"I'm sorry" Hinata said, fiddling with her closed zipper. She tried to relax her body against the car's cushions. Every time they took a turn, she leaned against the window. "I know you wanted to stay…"

"Oh no, it's ok!" Naruto replied. "My favourite bands were finished anyways. The rest are just wannabe new bands."

Hinata knew he was lying. "Even so…"

It was quite for awhile. The only sound was the car's wheel against the concrete roads and the bumps it faced. "Say, erm, is that guy by any chance…your, like, boyfriend or something?"

Hinata suddenly straightened her back and grunted in a quite high-pitched tone. "Wh-What!!"

"Well, I just thought, he seemed pretty protective. Just thought he may have been pissed about me and you…you know, like, talking."

Hinata was so shocked that the blush that crept on her face came later then usual. "N-No! Of course not! He's not…No!" she was tripping on her own words but for a good reason this time.

"Oh…sorry. I was just curious"

The silence returned in the car. Hinata was more fidgety then usual. She was actually quite surprised that Naruto even asked that question. Perhaps he was…curious. She fiddled with her fingers now. She shouldn't really be this excited and hopeful over one stupid question. Naruto, however, was a bit embarrassed for assuming such a thing. He could tell the girl was a little sensitive about things like that. He should really not bring those kinds of things up to her anymore.

As they neared her apartment, Hinata decided to look outside. The street was pitch black and the only illumination was the street lamps everywhere. Thanks to them, it was easy to spot the large black form jumping out of the bushes and right in front of the car. The next second, Naruto was swearing and hitting the brakes on the car. But it was no good, as the wheels slid and hit the figure, causing both he and Hinata to launch back on their seats and the car to start spinning. Hinata began to screech a little. Naruto hit the brakes harder but the one thing that stopped them was a tree right at the back of the vehicle.

It was quite again for a moment. Both were breathing hard. Hinata could hear her blood and heart beating as loudly as the bands in the concert. She was shaking again, and she couldn't stop. Naruto was stiff now, his hands gripping the wheel till his knuckles turned white. They were both looking out, trying to see what they had hit. But they had fallen into a ditch and the only sight they saw was the back of a building and the star-lit night sky.

"Are…you ok?" Naruto suddenly asked. Hinata didn't answer and looked herself over quickly to see if there were any injuries.

"I-I-I think s-s-so…"

"Did you see what that was" he was now looking at her. She shook her head.

Then they heard it. A low pitched growl that echoed. Their eyes finally saw what was right above the ditch. The street laps did not catch it's whole body but they could tell that the black figure that was standing right at the entrance of the ditch was large and inhuman like. Light caught only the top part of its head and from where they were sitting, they could see its red, molten skin and gleaming yellow eyes. It gave off another low growl and stalked towards them.

Hinata and Naruto were stricken aback by the horror of the creature. They were dead quiet. Hinata felt like she couldn't breathe now. Thoughts of what Sasuke had said stretched right back into her mind. She was a prey. She was dangerous. And now she had brought Naruto into this unchangeable fate.

44444444444444

**So much happened! **

**Jeez, that's more than I have ever written for this story!**

**I was just getting into it!**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**ACTION FTW!!**


	16. After That

**Back to the story! **

**Ideas are welcomed for what should happen next!**

56565655555

"What…" Naruto whispered, his voice shaky as he stared wide at the creature stalking closer. He grew even more frightened when he saw it disappear against the darkness of the ditch. But he did hear, and feel, the heavy footsteps coming closer.

Hinata has squeezed her eyes closed, her breathing speeding. She clutched her fingers together, shivering. Not from the cold though. Another feeling crept into her bloodstream.

Then suddenly, the car lurched up and down. She began to scream every time it jumped off the ground. Naruto cried out a bit. The growling become louder and it turned quickly into a full on howl as the car finally toppled over to the right side. Both teenagers cried out one last time before being silenced, flinging back against the door closest to Hinata. Naruto was caught against his seatbelt and lay limp, avoiding crushing the female, who's head banged against the glass roughly. Her vision was dotted with black spots. Thankfully, the window did not shatter.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed, struggling against the seatbelt, unlatching it, and holding himself up.

The car was then flung again, and this time, the roof hit the dirt ground with vicious force. The teenagers fell out of their seats and were dragged down by gravity, flipping onto the roof. Hinata's hand hit the front window hard, vibrating it. She cried out, feeling like her knuckles had dislocated. Which wasn't as bad as how Naruto was handling. He had banged his shoulder on the sharpest edge between then roof and the front window, and he cried out in agony as it dug into his flesh. Both teenagers had their limbs thrown everywhere, almost laying against each other.

This was _not_ how Hinata imagined herself cuddling with Naruto.

Naruto groaned one last time before taking the initiative and clicking his door open. He rolled out, grimacing in pain as the shoulder he had banged hit the cold ground. He rolled over and struggled to get up onto his feet. Hinata, shaking the concussion from her mind, followed him, slow, as she toppled out onto the ground, too.

Both were breathing hard, drenched in sweat.

But it wasn't over. Naruto could still sense the monster around. Or more like he heard the creature's own animalistic, heavy breathing from behind him. The blonde straightened up, ignoring the pain and looked around, blue eyes scanning the grounds. Everything was pitch black. They were in a deep ditch. The moonlight hung high over the green hill, lighting little.

Naruto spun around as he heard the creature approach. But he wasn't fast enough and as he turned to his right, a fist, as large as a football, came out of the darkness and connected with the blonde's cheek. This fist was iron, sending Naruto spinning off the ground, and crashing into a pile of dead trees, deeper in the trench. The blonde tried to grind his teeth together to stop himself from crying in pain but when his teeth collided, he eventually cried out. His jaw felt like it had been shattered and he couldn't move it properly. The coppery taste of blood that was quite familiar to him filled his mouth, and he coughed it up, gagging.

Hinata, at this point, had managed to get onto her feet when the creature that attacked the other jumped onto the upside down car and looked down on her. From this angle, still quite dizzy though, Hinata could tell that the monster was massive.

It had a broad chest and set shoulders, with strands of white hair growing from it's scalp. Grey horns emitted from under the hair. It's skin was now a darker shade of red then when she saw it on the edge of the ditch. It's yellow eyes pierced her senses and she bit back a scream. It stood like a man but most definitely wasn't a human. There was even a foul stench coming from it though it wasn't heavy.

The creature gripped it's muscles for a second before lunging at the frozen teenager. It hit her like a boulder, and she fell easily. Pain coursed through her right shoulder and the right side of her face. But thankfully, under her, were piles of leaves that had fallen and were forgotten after last autumn. They managed to comfort her fall but Hinata was still writhing in pain.

The monster was on her now, crushing her legs and lower stomach, and looking down at her. It opened it's giant mouth and sets of razor sharp teeth like thick needles met with her vision. She could smell the foul stench again, stronger, like wet mud and garbage.

Hinata could hear herself cry as if from a distance. The thing went for her left shoulder quickly, sinking it's needles into her deeply. The Hyuuga girl could hear the creature tearing at her new clothing and burning flesh. She could have even sworn she saw her blood sprinkling out of the wound, spraying her on the face. Hinata suddenly felt limp, not bothering to struggle this time, as she waited to die.

However, death was avoided as the creature suddenly let go with a howl like a mix of a wolf and coyote. But Hinata didn't see why, as the pain overlapped her sense, dragging her down into the darkness, like the blanket of sleep.

55555555555555555

Sakura raced through the simple glass windows, throwing them open, and letting in the chilly air outside. She waved a quick hello and flashed a smile towards Shizune, who nodded back, before practically leaping to the stairs on the right. Sakura was usually scared of the old stairs because of their creaking, but she grew accustomed to them and knew they were safe. The first time she had ever visited Hinata, she was quite surprised to see her in such a bleak and run down apartment. While it was better than the ones in the slums, it still didn't fit with Hinata's soft, elegant and bright image.

The pink haired female jumped onto the second floor and scuttled, not really running, down the hallway, looking right to left at the doors which were beginning to loose their colour. Some residents decided to repaint the doors in their own colours. Sakura stopped quickly, almost tripping herself, at the door with the black numbers 23 carved into the top. Hinata hadn't decided to repaint her door since she liked the pale shade, which was cool in its own way.

After catching her breath, Sakura banged two times on the door, not to loudly. She didn't have to wait that long before the door swung open, more light pouring into the rather poorly lit hallway. Ino stood there, a perfectly manicured hand on the door's frame, the other holding a spoon. She blinked a little before smiling warmly at Sakura.

"Hey! Took ya long enough!" the blonde chirped and moved aside for Sakura to enter. The pinkette zipped her thin jacket off, and placed it on the oh-so familiar hook on the left side of the door.

"Sorry. I just got off of work." Sakura had quite a few jobs. Her favourite was the one in the bookstore. She had volunteered to read to kids while their parents were in book club meetings and what not. Hinata worked alongside her usually, enjoying the storytelling as much as Sakura herself did.

"This way!" Ino said, gesturing for the other female to follow her. The blonde lead her into a small, but nicely organized room where Hinata, sitting up right and giggling, sat on her cotton blue and white bed. Temari had entertained her with another joke obviously, as the darker coloured blonde waved a hand back and forth to hid her own laughter.

Sakura, however, didn't join in the laughter right then. Her eyes widened as she saw the state Hinata was in.

While she was wearing something, the white, toilet-paper looking bandages tracing along the left side of Hinata's shoulder, down to her chest and circled around to her other arm were obvious. Her PJs were loosely transparent. Another heavy looking set of bandages swirled around Hinata's forehead, hidden slightly by her bangs. Bandages were also rolled around Hinata's exposed right leg and right hand, where her knuckles where. As for her face and hands, small, simple and Hello Kitty themed bandages did the trick for the little cuts.

When she gave a slight gasp, the other two ladies looked up. Hinata looked at her friends face and smiled kindly.

"Sakura-chan!" she cheered happily. Being stuck in a hospital for 3 weeks and a half had Hinata missing her friends dearly.

The pink haired female instantly rushed to the Hyuuga's side and hugged her without too much force. She felt like crying but held back. Sakura had never let go of the fact that this was all her fault, and she didn't deserve to be here. But Hinata wanted it so she obeyed. Sakura let go after a good few seconds.

Hinata giggled again. "It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah…" Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, smiling back. "Its so relieving to see you ok, Hinata!"

"Oh it really wasn't much! Just some bruises and a little bit of bone structures gone loose!"

She was lying. Sakura knew that Hinata's leg bone had cracked almost completely, her knuckles were dislocated to an impossible rate, many vital arteries were severed and she had lost a tone of blood before having headed to the hospital.

Temari poked Hinata playfully in the head. "Don't mess around with the info!" But it was obvious that the normally tough woman was so extremely happy to see Hinata ok and alive.

Sakura remembered standing in the emergency room, waiting with her friends, her mom and even Gaara who tagged along randomly with his sister. Sakura had noticed, while everyone else didn't, that even though Ino was crying loudly, even Temari shook with tears that she tried to forced back. Tenten was hugging Ino, biting her lip, and Sakura was too shocked to do anything but sit down. Her mom had tried to comfort her. Gaara was at the corner, just staring at them all and looking emotionless as usual.

But she hadn't only been there for Hinata. Just down the hallway, Naruto was in another room. He was in a bad shape as well, but not as worse as Hinata. His spine was almost destroyed, which could have left him paralyzed, his face was scratched up severly and he couldn't even move finger. He was out after only 2 weeks but was still in a wheel chair, letting his back heal. Sakura had wheeled him around for days at school. People stopped and stared at them. Naruto wasn't liking the attention at all this time. Sakura wanted to punch everyone in the face.

But the person she wanted to punch more was Neji. He had heard about Hinata's condition, since he spoke to Sakura about it a little, and all he asked was if she had been at fault over the accident. Sakura was so surprised to hear such a cold and uncaring question and tone, that she hadn't responded at all, and just stood there, staring at Neji. He was like a block of ice, impenetrable and solid.

Hinata's father, whom Sakura had heard about, appeared only twice in the 3 weeks, only to check if Hinata was going to be absent from school for too long. Sakura was more than disgusted by Hinata's family's attitude to Hinata, whom was probably dieing in the next room.

Sakura had realized, then, just how happy she was that she had befriended Hinata, and it lifted some guilt off her shoulders. Sakura was so thankful that she managed to make the Hyuuga girl smile, and laugh, and enjoy life while a cruel and ungrateful family should have left her scarred and unloving.

It was this reason, and many others, that Sakura visited Hinata every day, even cutting her jobs short so as to not miss visiting hours. Sometimes she saw two, or all her friends there, sometime just one, and on occasions, Sakura was alone, sitting, drinking cheap coffee and staring blankly at the wall in front of her, trying to keep hope that Hinata would come out alright.

The guilt was also weighing on her. She had been the one to suggest Hinata leaving the concert that fateful night. And it was the day after that she received a call from the principle Tsunade, explaining where Hinata and Naruto were.

Sakura couldn't help but think to herself: Had she not suggested them to leave, had she let Hinata only leave the concert room, and then leave with the whole group all together, they wouldn't be in their position now. It gnawed on her and made her almost not come to visit Hinata out of shame. But that would make Hinata even sadder which was the last thing Sakura wanted, especially now.

Now, something else was gnawing at her. However, sitting there, peeling the skin of the apple in her head that was given to her by Ino, and sitting around laughing and chatting with the girls, she felt it just wasn't the right time. Tenten arrived later, and the group was finally complete.

The thing that gnawed on Sakura was: what happened?

222222222222222

Hinata linked arms with Sakura as the girls walked slowly but surly down the sidewalk. Today was an exceptionally warm day which was perfect. The Hyuuga girl was sort of leaning on Sakura, but still struggled to carry her own weight. The pinkette was more than happy to lend a helping hand.

"Are you sure he is ok?" Hinata asked, worry still drenched in her tone. Sakura giggled slightly.

She had answered Hinata's many questions on Naruto and his conditions for the rest of the 5 days following Hinata's departure of the hospital. Naruto, of course, after getting back on track with the news, was the one thing Hinata pestered her friends about. Sakura answered more, explaining to Hinata that Naruto was fine, out of the wheelchair and back to being his silly, dorky self again.

The Hyuuga believed her friends but still was unsure on how to face him.

Naruto had many times follow Sakura to the hospital to sit with her, waiting on Hinata. He seemed to have a distant look about him when he was there, but Sakura thought it best not to ask.

She had managed to catch him in between periods to tell him that Hinata was coming to school the next day. He had immediately offered to walk her, but Sakura told him that she was going to do that. He was still clinging though, content at meeting the two at the front of the school.

As the pair rounded the corner, Sakura realized that she really shouldn't have believed Naruto then.

For the blonde had pounced out of the bushes leading up to the walkway of the school, his hair carrying a few leaves and a large smile imprinted on his face. Hinata yelped a bit and jumped back, clutching Sakura's arm tightly. The pinkette glared a bit at Naruto.

"Are you trying to scare us to death!?" she shouted. Naruto's smile fell a bit, and he chuckled, rubbing his hair free of leaves.

"Sorry about that. I was too nervous to wait."

Sakura rolled her eyes. The girls had been no more then 8 feet away from the front doors.

She looked over to see Hinata calming down and smiling nervously at Naruto. The male looked at her, their eyes locking, and a knowing energy coursing through them. Sakura suddenly felt a little awkward at being the third wheel. She detached herself from Hinata and steadied her feet.

"You can walk her to her classes, if you want" she smiled. She wondered if this was really the appropriate time to be playing Matchmaker for the two. Then she realized that Naruto had been anxious to meet Hinata so she thought she was just doing both a favour.

Hinata looked at Sakura with surprised and Naruto nodded, happy.

He took Hinata's arm gently and pulled her to him. An instant blush erupted on her face.

"Come on Hinata! I don't bite" he chuckled, and with Hinata at his arms, walked up to the front doors and pushed them open, helping Hinata inside.

Sakura stood there, staring as they disappeared into the school.

3333333333333

Sasuke glanced lazily down at his arm. Dried blood crusted uncomfortably and he sighed, trying to pick at it. It wasn't like a scab, so it was safe to pick at. But it stung and he let it be, lying on the cool iron of the pillar on top of a roof. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them just in time to spot Hinata and Naruto walking into the school.

This time, Sasuke didn't find them disgusting or stupid. In fact, he didn't really feel anything at all. He was tired, and he watched the woman he was to protect with a strange feeling. It was odd, but his aspect of her had shifted quite a bit. Not too much, but he didn't see her as another stupid human.

Not when one of Lucifer's Angels had attacked her.

3333333333333333

**Finished!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Any ideas for other chapters?**

**Please tell me!**


	17. We Need A Plan

**Eh…I hope I didn't loose my touch here…**

**Sorry for this suckish update…**

**I'm still thinking over what will happen next.**

* * *

The hallways were packed as usual. Everyone was loud and chattering, trying to talk over each other, and flinging their beeping, glowing cell phones around. A group of make-up covered girls were giggling over a picture on their friend's locker and a couple were snuggling up in the corner, embraced and blushing. Naruto pushed passed the people that toppled in his way but was careful this time, as he pulled a skinny Hinata onto his body. He moaned just a bit as there was still a small bruise on his chest but he ignored it and forced a way out, returning to a semi-empty part of the hall. A girl with thick glasses was trying to pull her binder out of her locker with no success, cursing as she kept trying.

The blonde male looked around, removing his tanned arm from Hinata's elbow and sliding it down her shoulder, gesturing to an evacuated wall where the double doors leading to a large staircase remained closed, pouring sunlight from a much larger window near the top. The Hyuuga blushed furiously at the close proximity of their bodies but nodded, pressing her pale lips together, knowing what was coming now. She herself knew she wouldn't be able to answer any of his questions but would certainly try.

The couple took a standing spot at the pale wall that held no lockers and stood out in contrast. Pencil and pen markers littered it, dirtying the pale white colour with swear words, meaningless messages to ex-boyfriends or ex-girlfriends, or just pictures of hearts, leaves and guns. Naruto retracted his arm, much to Hinata's slight disappointment, and slid his hands half way into his pocket, while leaning on the wall, trying to meet her eyes as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"So…how are you feeling?" he asked, kicking invisible dust away with the tip of his sneaker.

Hinata knew the tone of small talk and tailed it. "I'm fine, thank you" she smiled, taking the blonde's stride and leaned on the wall to his right. She titled her head back and let indigo hair fall past her shoulder. "And yourself?"

He rolled his shoulder blades and shrugged. "Better than before."

They quieted. Naruto tapped his fingers on his elbows and Hinata played with a thin thread of yarn sticking unambiguously out of her sweater. People were now filing in, heading towards their lockers, friends tagging along. The couple didn't watch them move, distracted by their own sullenness.

"I'm sorry for what happened… " Hinata finally said, tired of the quietness.

"Did you cause what happened?" the fox faced teenager asked, peeking through his blonde spikes at the short female in deep doubt. She didn't look up, seemingly more fascinated with the flooring.

She bit her lip and slumped in a mock gesture of a shrug. "I…don't know. I don't know what happened or what…why whatever that was attacked us…" She couldn't remember anything. Not to mention she hadn't seen Sasuke in awhile and this made her worry. She wondered if what he had warned her about and what happened the night of the concert were connected. Hinata didn't know any other excuse for the horrid creature.

"It may attack us again," he stated, as if aloud to himself, and Hinata looked up at the serious face Naruto held. It was a look she'd never seen on him before, but it didn't scare her as much as it intrigued her.

"Maybe…"

The blonde kicked himself off the wall and turned to now come face-to-face with the Hyuuga. She blinked in slight confusion.

"Then we should be ready next time."

"Eh?" Hinata questioned, now surprised. "Ready?"

"For if that thing attacks us again!" he exclaimed, arms out now in exaggeration. "And it could target our friends too! We need to warn them and get ready! Until, at least, we know _what's_ trying to kill us."

What he said made sense at a certain level. But to be ready at such an unknowing level? What if there were more than of those monster? What someone else was behind the ropes? How can they be so sure they were targeted specifically? Too many questioned spiralled in her head, and Hinata could only shake herself from them and squeeze her eyes shut. She felt weak now, not knowing anything and now fearing every dark corner. But the fierceness in Naruto's blue eyes bore into her skull and Hinata had no choice but to nod and agree.

* * *

A few feet away, Gaara stared from over his locker door at the two leaning on the desolate wall. They seemed in a sunken discussion and didn't pay anyone any mind. His light eyes shifted between the two bodies, before just settling on Hinata, who's face was masked with her wild hair. He remembered the awkward, unsettling silence in the waiting room when the Hyuuga was still injured and in critical condition. It was clear that she still had difficulty in moving but was managing well enough.

The red head's whole face was solid and stiff, unmoving, even as he closed his cupboard door and strutted to his next class, mind busy with an occurring thought.

* * *

"You're very shaky, Sasuke" Itachi noted, raising an eyebrow and placed a wandering hand to his chest. He was wearing a suit now, unwrinkled and grey, smooth against his sturdy body. His long hair was tied in a higher ponytail then usual and his red eyes glowered. The creature's wings were still the lightest of grey shades and this normally irritated Sasuke, but not now.

The younger Uchiha tapped his foot on nothing as the two brothers suspended themselves in mid-air, the soft wind grazing their feathers.

"I had a nasty run-in with one of Lucy's boys," he answered, shrugging, though the large gash down his arm said more. "Nothing really."

"Lucifer attacked you?" Now this was news. Itachi was almost getting fed up with his brother's complaining and constant messages to give him another, 'less stupid' human to protect. At some point, Itachi had numb Sasuke's whines, and ignored him. But he had sounded urgent and more emotional than usual when he called for him yesterday and Itachi had rushed to the scene.

"Not me, in particular," the young angel continued, flicking some stray dark blue hair away from his eyes. "But he may have tried to use the girl to bait me out."

"Hinata was attacked!?" ok, seriously, his brother had some knack of reporting very bad news in the most monotone voice. It was aggravating.

"Yeah. Hospitalized for a good few weeks. Broke some bones. Lost lots of blood. Some arteries have been destroyed permanently." Sasuke blinked. "I'm surprised she can still walk, actually."

Itachi slid his hands into his jean pockets and frowned deeply. "You're doing a pretty shitty job, Sasuke."

"I tried following the woman. I told her to stick by me all the time. It's her choice to listen to me or not" Sasuke huffed. Itachi rolled his eyes. "But I was…interrupted before I could catch up to her."

"Yeah, _right_."

Sasuke folded his arms and glared at his brother.

The memory was still fresh in his mind. He'd been just leaning on a deserted stool, a few centimetres away from a group of gothic teenagers, all as dark as the shadows they projected. He remembered the smell of lavender perfume and had turned his head from watching Hinata to the new scent.

His sight immediately dropped to a short, slender woman with long, fluffed black hair and fox-like coal eyes that almost matched his own. She had smiled and batted her eyes, and Sasuke had sneered outwardly, turning his whole body away from the woman in the next second. But a manicured hand had shot out, grabbed his shoulder and had spun till she stood in front of him again. The woman had introduced herself as Karin and the light from the stage had caught her thin glasses, reflecting them in blue and white. Sasuke had done everything he could to try and get away from the girl without physically hurting her which is what he wanted to do so badly.

In those few minutes, Hinata had disappeared with the blonde idiot and he had to leave as quickly as possible, which was a troublesome action in itself as Karin kept following him, asking questions about the Hyuuga teenager and his relationship with her. He'd snapped dangerously at the raven haired girl, and actually needed to _run_ away from the woman to escape her. And when he did, it took him another few minutes to relinquish the illusion he had on himself and re-open his wings as well as sense his Assignment and track her down rightly. The time it took to find her was too open and the Uchiha had to take drastic measures when he found a large, ugly demon gnawing on the unconscious Hinata's shoulder. Naruto was awake and struggling to get to his feet and help his friend, but clearly he was useless at that particular moment and Sasuke lunged at the creature, throwing it away, which was harder then it looked.

A battle royal was unleashed as the angel threw punches, kicks and strikes at the demon, sprinkling black and blue blood everywhere, darkening the soil underneath even more. It was a short fight anyways, as the demon, knowing it was losing, curled into itself, escaping the next few attacks, and disappearing back into it's dimension from where it was has been summoned from. Sasuke wasn't without a few injuries himself, but because he was who he was, the bruises were already healing themselves. Turning around, blood sliding down his forehead, he gave the wide-eyed Naruto a blank look before picking Hinata up, flapping his sharp wings a few time, and flew away. He wasn't sure how the idiot had gotten to the hospital all by himself, and he didn't care as he wasn't _his_ Guardian Angel. He only worried about one thing. The expression the blonde gave him just before he was left alone.

Naruto shouldn't have been able to see Sasuke. Or that demon, in fact. But he had. And this was more than peculiar.

"And that's what happened," the angel finished his story. His brother stared back at him, face unreadable.

"Moron."

"It wasn't my entire fault," the younger Uchiha groaned.

"I'll talk to the Council" Itachi gave in, shoulders slumping, eyes averted. This certainly was a problem. Well, there were multiple problems, of course, and his brother just _had_ to be snuck in the middle of it all. Itachi had already bent the Council a bit too far in asking for one last chance for Sasuke. This was going to twist that chance severely.

Sasuke turned from his brother, a gruff sound escaping his dry throat. The conversation was over in his eyes.

"Try to do your job while I'm gone," Itachi noted, annoyance seeping into his voice as he stretched his wide wings and flew up, eyeing his brother as he vanished into a beam of light that had sprung out of no where.

"Easy for you to say," Sasuke replayed to the place his brother had stood.

* * *

Hinata scratched her pale shoulder and looked out through the glass of her door. The night sky blanketed Konoha in a velvety and comfortable sheet. Twinkling stars blinked hello to her and the hollow moon peeked over one of the neighbouring apartment's roof. She couldn't see her Guardian Angel but she somehow sensed he was there somewhere, hidden and glaring. Hinata sighed and gripped the white handle of the door's frame. With a small tug, she glided it right open and stepped out barefooted. With her purple spaghetti strapped shirt and matching cotton pants, the Hyuuga could feel a shiver run up her skin. Unlike the past few evenings, this one wasn't very chilly, a sooth almost summer-like wind furling leaves and dirt up into the air, across her balcony, and down the building's height

She went straight up to the thin, rusted fence of her small porch and looked down. The tip of small, newly planted trees met her view and the night's light reflected against the gravels below, illuminating the quiet suburban area.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, swaying, his foot delicately placed on the right corner of the paling. Hinata's head snapped up and she blinked at the reappearance of the dark man. Strands of bluish hair hid his eyes pretty well but the feeling they projected was right and solid. He was clearly bored.

"I wanted to talk to you," Hinata motioned, gulping down a thread of fear. Honestly, a Guardian angel shouldn't make someone this scared. "About that…thing that attacked me."

The Uchiha raised and eyebrow in slight surprise. He hadn't expected her to ask to bluntly. He thought she'd still be a bit shaken by the whole event. But she simply glowered at him, a trace of terror burning in her eyes, but she clearly tried not to show it. "Don't concern yourself with it."

"You can't just tell me that!" she exclaimed, taking a step towards the man. From where he was standing, plus his natural height, Hinata had to crane her head up to catch the light of the moon grazing his hollow skin. "It attacked me on purpose."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing. He really didn't know what to say. It was true the whole event concerned the Hyuuga greatly. But he didn't have the will to tell he what she wanted to know. She wouldn't understand anyways. It took too long for him to explain the whole concept of his being.

"I'm dealing with it," he commented, sliding his hands out of his pockets to fold his arms. "Just stay out of trouble. Don't attract any attention in anyway and don't go sneaking around behind my back. I told you to always tell me where you're going. You didn't take head of my warning and that's your fault."

Hinata pressed her thin lips together and pushed her violet bangs behind her ears. "Tell me what it was. Will it attack me again?"

She was quite a pestering human and this simply irked Sasuke. She wasn't letting it go. So he turned to intimidation. The angel allowed more of his hair to fall on his face and leaned, forming a half arc, and successfully towering over the girl. He blocked whatever light fell on her from above, shrouding half the balcony in shadows.

"I said leave it to me. I'll handle it."

"I have a right to know," Hinata bit back, stepping away as she shivered outwardly at the proximity between her and Sasuke. "What if it goes for my friends next? I have to know."

"It won't. The blonde was in the way, that's all," Sasuke shrugged, seeing the root of the woman's worries. He doubted that one of Lucy's angels were interested in the rest of Hinata's messily little group. But what attracted the demon to Hinata, he wasn't quite sure. Not knowing the answer to something agitated the angel. It made him feel vulnerable and he would never show that side to him to Hinata.

"But I still want to know," she continued, holding her ground, "you have to tell me. I won't leave you alone." How she would manage to do this while not being allowed to see Sasuke's solid form for most of her days was a mystery.

"You're just one problem after the other," he raked long fingers through his hair and glared viciously. The Hyuuga flinched and he took satisfaction in that. With a gentle movement, the angel came to stand at Hinata's level, the cement of the panel grazing his sneaker-like shoes. Remembering her formality, Hinata gestured to her door, her nervousness attributes returning, while her strong personality vanished for a bit. With an annoyed huff, Sasuke walked through the door, the artificial light blinding him. This seemed like an easier place to protect her but the dusky scent of humanity kept him away. Hinata, after locking the door behind her and closing the curtains, brushed past the angel and came to stand at the entrance way to her kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No. Just sit down, woman."

3333333333333333

**I really need to organize this storyline…**

**Any one willing to give me criticism, please do!**


	18. Miscommunication

…**late update…**

**Feck…sorry!**

**Anyways please enjoy this chapter!**

3333333333333333333333

Despite his retort, Hinata had decidedly swept into the kitchen, insisting on bringing a small treat, at least for herself. Sasuke had been annoyed but did not bother to snap back at her disobedience. The sooner he could ease her nipping curiosity the sooner he could formulate a solid theory and plan of his own. He was still unsure about the Council's idea over the whole situation or whether he was excused to continue being Hinata's guardian or not. Itachi had not even sent a messenger of any kind to hint the younger Uchiha about his status now. So it was likely the boy was on edge, but tried not to show it.

The angel retracted his feathered black wings, folding and shrinking them till there was nothing but his lean, clothed back. He turned and took a seat on the comfy couch that faced the hearthside, rimmed with a gold and silver coloured metal plate, a small but strong fire flickering behind a thin black cage that surrounded it. The dim glow lit the living room poorly, casting long and shady shadows over the walls and across the floor. Sasuke stared intensively, mesmerized by the flame. If there was one thing the man admired about the human world, it was this dancing heat that could both heal and destroy at the same time.

"Here," Hinata commented, entering her living room with a wooden basket filled with steaming buns of bread. Sasuke, who'd been unconsciously leaning towards the fireplace suddenly straightened up and his softening face reshaped into a hard figure again. Hinata had missed that small showing of comfort and he was thankful for that. She placed the bowl on the table in front of the brooding angel and sat on the single seat couch to the left.

"I didn't want anything," Sasuke grumbled and folded his arms over his chest. Hinata shrugged and reached over to take one. Eating tended to calm her nerves. When she was stressing over even the smallest of things, she'd grab a small piece of candy or a fruit and chew on or suckle it, distracting her and reeling her mind properly. It was a habit of hers and she allowed the gentle taste of fresh bread from the Konoha Bakery down the street to soothe her uncertainty.

This was the first time her Guardian Angel had set foot in her house other then the time he'd saved her. That didn't count though and the Hyuuga had to once again repress a growing blush at the memory. Well, she'd never really been this close to him for longer than 10 seconds so that was a record she noted in her mind. Now that she could get a good look at him, Sasuke could _really_ pass for a normal teenage boy. Albeit he seemed buffer than a normal 16 year old and had a cold nature about him that was misplaced, but other than that he could probably fool everyone. Hinata hadn't caught herself staring but when the Angel glared at her, she jumped and switched her sight to her fireplace. Sasuke followed her gaze and watched the blaze laugh at the two for no particular reason.

"So..." she began, gulping a little. Hinata knew of her Angel's lack of patience and tried to appease to this, "what was that thing?"

Sasuke craned his head to the side. Red light reflected against his void black eyes like a mirage. "You know Lucifer right?"

Hinata took another big bite out of the bread in her hands and chewed excessively. Of course she knew Lucifer. She wasn't quite as religious as most of her family but the name was well known to everyone who'd heard of the cheapest of legends. "You mean the Devil?"

"Yeah," he responded, causally, that took Hinata a bit by surprise.

"Was that thing the Devil?"

Sasuke's snort mocked her comment and Hinata flushed crossly. "No, however the creature _worked_ for Lucifer. It was probably a demon chief from the Underworld."

"Chief?" she replied, confused.

"Even Hell has a system to keep powerful demons and weaker demons in check and organized," Sasuke continued, "you wouldn't have guessed it but Lucy is quite the neat freak."

"You would know?"

Sasuke met the Hyuuga's daring eyes swiftly. The way she'd asked was both surprising and denouncing. It slightly amused, if not agitated, him that she had it in herself to prove her sudden suspicions and doubt about him and his loyalty, to his face not less. A twitch in his cheek was all the proof Hinata got of his amusement before a deep lining frown ran across his features. Sasuke hated it when people used that disregarding tone on him.

"My ancestor did make a deal with the Devil himself a few centuries back."

Hinata couldn't really decipher this unruly comeback as she didn't want to just jump to silly conclusions and make a fool of herself. But then again...did Sasuke just admit to something? Or was he playing with her? The latter didn't sound like the Uchiha. Either way her doubts weren't lessening. But she decided to stay sitting there and listen to the rest of his explanation and get to figuring out her mysterious Angel later on.

"So was there a reason for why it attacked me and Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke really didn't want to answer this because, well, till this point, he was absolutely sure about everything. Now though, "I'm not exactly sure…this has been an odd and unexpected move on Lucifer's part as I doubt he have anything he wants…"

Hinata seemed to have stopped listening after the first statement. She had dreaded this very answer from the minute she had invited Sasuke in. If the Dark Angel wasn't even sure of the demon's intentions, how could she possibly know if it will strike again or hurt her friends? The Hyuuga sank into her seat and looked down at her open palms. She hadn't even realized she'd finished the bread in her hand till she saw the shine of grease it had left. Sasuke looked over at his subject and watched her deflate like a balloon, her pupil-less eyes dulling and the muscles in her face relaxing. Strands of dark violet hair fell from her shoulder and shielded the side of her face, intensifying her sadden reaction. This poked Sasuke the wrong way. He hated losing his credit to anyone.

"The only theory I can come up with right now," he continued, "is that Lucifer was using you as bait to tempt me out."

Hinata raised her head slightly and didn't make a move to fix her hair. "Why?"

"I don't know." That, however, was a lie. But Sasuke wasn't ready to reveal everything to the human girl just yet. Hinata didn't reply back but didn't return to her defeated look again. "Another demon had tried to attack you…before the concert. But I managed to see if before it got to you," he didn't know why he'd felt the need to add that last part in. The woman's eyes widened suddenly and she leaned in now. This, Sasuke suddenly realized, was a part he'd uncannily left out. "I think it was another one of Hell's demons but it…well, it had a different energy about it, different then a regular demon's"

Hinata could kind of understand what he meant. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together, "I mean at the concert."

"I _told_ you something was hunting you," Sasuke snapped a little harsher than necessary. But she was still using that insufferable tone that he hated.

"And I _took_ you seriously," Hinata bit back and the Angel was, once again, shocked by her attitude, "but had you given me a clearer picture…I surely wasn't expecting a giant monster to come hurtling out of nowhere and seriously injure me and one of my friends!"

They just sat staring at each other, both a little peeved by the other.

"Besides, shouldn't you have always been with me?" Hinata continued to press, though she knew she was crossing a definite line now. The image of a comatose Naruto had spiked anger in the Hyuuga girl and she projected it on her Angel. "You're supposed to be my Guardian Angel and yet it seems like _I_ had to work hard to make _your_ job easier! Stay with you at all times? I may not understand why I need you in the first place, and I may not understand how it all works where you come from, but I'm pretty sure that _you_ should be staying beside _me_ at all times. What? Are you just not strong enough or is it lack of experience?"

Sasuke shot up from his seat and bore a hole into Hinata's forehead with heated eyes, those ebony pupils that had always looked dead now filled with pure life. The Hyuuga had struck a cord all to close to the Angel's nerves. "Ungrateful little..."

"Don't," Hinata interrupted. She stood up, far more calmly then Sasuke, and though she was nowhere near his height, she looked him dead in the eyes. The two just stood there for while, the flames inside the fireplace licking at the edge, burning the rest of the old and raspy pieces of wood.

"Just tell me what I have to do," Hinata muttered quietly, her face contracting into one of heavy anxiety.

"Don't do anything now," Sasuke answered his anger still as fierce but now more restrained, "let me try to figure this out first."

"And you will get back to me?" she raised an eyebrow.

He looked away swiftly, knowing that if he chose to stare back at those challenging lavender eyes of hers his rage would grow and he'd do something completely reckless. Of all things, Sasuke hated to lose control. "I will," he answered forcefully. Hinata took the clue to be silent.

The Guardian Angel left after that, his hands clean of any bread crumbs. Hinata locked her patio door and closed the curtains. Had they not ended on such an uncomfortable point she might have invited him to sleep. It was getting chillier outside now as the day wore into the night and despite not being human, the Hyuuga wondered if Sasuke felt things like hot and cold. Not accepting to ponder it any further, she took and ate quickly three more pieces of bread, drank a full cup of milk and took to her bedroom.

333333333333333333333

Sasuke all but glared bitterly at the perched creature, a mountain bluebird no doubt, and the black beady eyes all but stared back at him in a mix of confusion and weariness. It chirped once and ruffled it's pure baby blue feathers at the Angel before bending down and snapping at the annoying black cord around it's leg till it, and the parchment that had been strapped along with, fell to the ground near Sasuke's foot. The Angel stared at the small rolled up piece of paper as the bird gave one last incredulous look behind it's shoulder before extending it's arms and taking flight, zipping away, past large building and straight up into the sky. Sasuke didn't bother following the animal with his gaze as he knew it was long gone, invisible to the human eye and perhaps already sitting happily in it's regular seat near Itachi, sipping rewarding sweet water. The creature was well known for it's speed after all.

The younger Uchiha folded his legs and sat cross legged, breathing out and calming his senses. The meeting with his subject didn't go as smoothly as he expected and he wished for the umpteenth time that he'd be transferred to a more manageable, more predictable and less confusing human. Knowing that he was stuck, though, for now, he let out another deep sigh and unwrapped the message.

_The Council is looking into the situation currently. For now, under their orders, stick closer to Hinata Hyuuga. If she is who Lucifer is targeting, we cannot have a repeat of last time._

It was short and to the point, hand written in nice, long curves of black ink. Just the way Itachi liked it. Sasuke crumpled the piece of paper in his hand and threw it over the edge of the building across from Hinata's apartment. Now, he supposed, the human girl was getting what she wanted. He'd have to be the one to stay by _her_ side at all times.

9999999999999999

Shizune had been working as a part-time landlady for quite awhile, earning most of her keep as a nurse in the largest hospital in Konoha. She enjoyed her small job, though, as it gave her more chances to interact with people. Communication and interpersonal skills had always been Shizune's highlighted best. Hinata Hyuuga had arrived to the elderly apartment 2 years ago, deciding to occupy room '23', and the raven haired woman still remembered the first day the silent teenager had walked into the smelly foyer. She knew immediately that the girl was a Hyuuga, her eyes revealing her heritage instantly beneath thick bangs of dark violet. She'd been carrying one thick brown bag in one hand and had the handle of a big, green carry-on bag in the other. Her shoulder length hair had been tied into two high pigtails and she had on a thick white coat with black tights and light purple boots. Her face was flushed with shyness and naivety and she'd talked quietly but politely, a surprise to Shizune who'd heard of the harsh and cold reputation to the Hyuuga family.

Hinata, however, contradicted her heritage fully. She was bright and friendly, paying her rent almost every due date and finding time from her studies and social workings to help out with polishing silverware, and washing and drying towels whenever the cleaning ladies came around. She organized papers and files when Shizune was off to the hospital, and had even paid off the bill once when money was tight. Hinata definitely had one of the cheeriest natures and Shizune knew the young girl as a dear friend.

It was only fair to wonder how the Hyuuga girl didn't at least have a boyfriend by this time. Shizune always saw her with only her small but tight circle of friends whenever they frequently visited her or waited for her in the lobby. Whenever they brought their dates along, the attendant had to always wonder why Hinata hadn't grabbed a guy. Shizune knew Sakura Haruno well enough from the hospital where the pink haired teenager worked as an assistant to the nurses. She also knew of Ino Yamanaka who always seemed to have a different boyfriend every time she came along. Tenten passed by the apartment most of the time when she was out selling goods to raise money for her student council or some other major clique she was apart of, much to the occupants' pleasures. Temari Shizune knew the least about but those playful marble blue eyes and arrogant strut of the older teenager gave her a quick idea already.

The owner knew of Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, Hinata's closest guy friends, but she could never bring herself to think of Hinata dating either boys. Kiba was far too boisterous, and crude, and Shino was far too quiet and compact. Hinata seemed to only be interested in their friendship anyway.

The front-desk lady that worked only on nights, Mizuki, had informed Shizune of a new boy who'd come to, no doubt, pick up Hinata for something a few nights back. Hearing this, Shizune couldn't help but feel giddy and excited. She'd wanted to ask the Hyuuga a million questions, feeling like a cheery school girl herself, but when news of the horrendous car accident came in, the woman put more time into caring for Hinata while she was in the hospital _and_ while she was released to her apartment room then to asking her questions. She still felt like it wasn't the right time yet, delighted to know that Hinata was going to be all right, but sooner or later she would have to start talking. And where had the boyfriend, if that was what he was, been when Hinata was still bed-ridden in her room? Had he been the second injured teenager found in the wreckage? Shizune could only guess this was the case.

So she was slightly taken off guard when a teenage boy, who rather did _not_ fit the description of Hinata's date a few nights back and who Shizune did not recognize at all, stroll in as casually as if he did this every morning and went straight up to the counter she sat behind. The first thing she'd noticed about the boy when he reached her was his eyes. It was as if they were blocks of iron, cold and solid, the colour of the deepest black hole, completely contrasting to his nearly total pale complexion. His face was edgy and sharp, like a statue, and his figure was angular but a bit muscled, a small hunch evident in his walk. Two bangs of midnight blue hair fell like curtains on either side of his face and the rest of his hair was back and a bit was spiked up. He was dressed in Konoha's male uniform but it was clearly put on messily. Shizune regained her composure, though, when he spoke.

"Is Hinata Hyuuga ready?"

It sounds more like a snap than a question and Shizune raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. She usually comes down around this time for school…" What, did he really expect her to know exactly when her occupants came down to the front lobby? She had an old man living in room 13 who barely came out to face the world and she only checked in to see if he was eating properly and if he was taking his medication.

The teenager didn't respond to her answer but whipped around and sat down, with a lazy slump, on a green cushioned waiting share and folded his arms. Shizune wanted to say something, wondering dearly how this mysterious boy was related to Hinata. She knew practically everyone in the girl's life, even Neji, the cold and condescending first cousin, when he came to leave a message (and nothing more) that one time. And while Shizune didn't know every Hyuuga in Hinata's family, this new boy was clearly not apart of her clan.

The landlady chose to momentarily ignore Hinata's visitor, returning to her organizing but wistfully looked up every once and awhile, eyes completely suspicious but also curious.

Hinata came down a few minutes later, a slice of bread in her mouth and struggling with one sleeve of her knitted dark green sweater that held the emblem of Konoha High on her right breast pocket. Once fitting her long arms in, and ripping the bread out of her mouth, she shot Shizune a welcoming smile and turned, freezing instantly when her eyes landed on the boy in the waiting chair. He hadn't moved an inch since he'd decided to sit there and prominently turned his head at Hinata's arrival and pulled himself to his feet in the next instant.

Shizune felt herself appropriate to speak as an artless silence enveloped the foyer.

"Um, this young man was waiting for you."

She watched with terrible interest as Hinata's face dissolved from horrendously surprised to mildly cool. One corner of her mouth perked in an awkward smile and didn't fool Shizune or the boy.

"Oh…" the Hyuuga mumbled and her hand fisted around the bread.

"It took you long enough," the blunette commented, not to kindly and gestured with his head to the front door. "Come on. We'll be late for school."

He was already outside by the time Hinata had composed herself and followed him. Shizune wanted to speak up again, to ask if her occupant was really ok or not and who was that boy anyways. But she found no words and watched bluntly as her front doors were swung open and closed for a second time.

9999999999999

**How late am I :D?**

**/shot**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
